La Marca de Atenea (últimos capítulos)
by rawr222
Summary: Los dioses y semidioses van a leer los últimos capítulos de la Marca de Atenea ¿Cómo reaccionaran? Ellos se encuentran antes de la batalla de la primera profecía. Los personajes y las palabras en negrita pertenecen a Rick Riordan. M por el lenguaje o...puede que por algún que otro contenido indebido.
1. Chapter 1

-Padre, no podemos esperar más. El enemigo nos está ganando territorio ¡Luchemos! –Gruñó Ares.

-Tiene razón padre…, aunque me moleste admitirlo –dijo entre dientes Atenea cuando notó la sonrisa arrogante del Dios de la Guerra. –Debemos de contraatacar de inmediato.

-No…, aún no.

-No van a venir, Zeus. –Dijo Deméter, observando el panorama que les iba a aguardar en unos míseros instantes.

-¿Quién no va a venir? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Tus hermanos. Hades y Poseidón. –Respondió Hera como si fuera obvia la respuesta. –Tienen sus propios problemas o…rencores.

-Pero deberían estar aquí ¡somos su familia! –Rugió furioso.

-Pfff….ya. Familia. Esa palabra carece de significado para mí. –Dijo Hefesto forjando armas para la batalla. –También erais mí familia cuando decidisteis tirarme del Olimpo cual perro. Que seamos una familia, no significa que estemos unida y menos que tengamos obligaciones con ella. –Terminó, y lanzó un pequeño escupitajo en la punta de la flecha ardiente que produjo un _chss_ de vapor por el contacto de la saliva y el hierro candente. –Perfecta… -murmuró.

-Eso fue tú madre, no yo.

-¡Zeus! –Gritó Hera indignada por la acusación de su marido.

-Fue ella, pero bien que le diste el capricho ¿verdad? –Le miró con ojos cansados y vacíos. Hacía tiempo que había dejado el pasado atrás pero no le parecía mal recordar a su progenitora lo mala madre que había sido.

-A la parienta hay que tenerla contenta.

-¡Parad! –Chilló Artemis, para que pudieran oírla entre el barullo que se estaba formando. –La guerra está ahí fuera, a un tiro de piedra y vosotros discutiendo como niños pequeños ¿No os da vergüenza? Nuestros hijos en poco estarán en el campo de batalla combatiendo con fuerza, valentía y vigor y ¿nosotros? Parados como estúpidos. Padre, debemos salir ya. Debemos parar a Tifón. Tenemos que darles una oportunidad a los semidioses de ganar esta guerra.

Antes de que Zeus diera un asentimiento con la cabeza para coger los carros y encaminarse a lo que será una masacre, el salón se inundó de una luz dorada y brillante como el sol. Ante el resplandor cegador, los dioses tuvieron que taparse los ojos. Una vez la luz fue disminuyendo pudieron apreciar un grupo de alrededor de 40 semidioses confundidos vestidos con pantalones de mezclilla y camisetas de color naranja dando a entender que pertenecían al Campamento Mestizo. Desorientados, miraban el lugar donde se encontraban. Muchos de ellos al darse cuenta de donde se hallaban se arrodillaron con respeto ante ellos y tiraban hacia debajo de sus compañeros que no imitaban su posición, aún un poco fuera de sí.

Una chica con apariencia de quince años, rubia y esbelta se adelantó con mirada intimidadora además de perspicaz y preguntó:

-¿Nos convocó, Señor Zeus?

-No…, yo n…

No pudo terminar porque de la nada, al igual que lo semidioses, aparecieron dos luces de diferentes colores: Negro y verde.

A la izquierda se encontraba Hades mirando al vacío como si estuviera recapacitando en algo, mientras que en la derecha estaba Poseidón empalando su Tridente cerca de la cabeza de Dionisio.

-¡Ahhhh! –Gritó el Dios del Vino, escondiendo su cabeza debajo de su revista de bebidas.

-¿Pero qué…? –dijo confundido. –Dionisio, casi te doy. ¿Qué haces en mi palacio? Casi hago brocheta de uva.

Algunos de las sala ahogaron pequeñas risillas disimulándolas con tos. Esa parte que acababa de sacar el Dios del Mar le recordaba a Percy que en ese momento estaba desaparecido. Aun tenían la esperanza de que estuviera en la guerra con ellos, luchando codo con codo.

-¿Qué hago en el Olimpo? –Inquirió Hades, revisando a todos que se encontraban en el Salón de los Tronos.

-¿Olimpo? –Dijo Poseidón, dándose una vuelta para confirmar que sí, que estaba en el Olimpo. -¿Habéis hecho reformas?

-No, Tío P. Pero ¿a que no le vendría mal? –Le sonrió Apolo.

-Pues no, la verdad que no, sobrino. –Sonrió. –Bueno…veo que habéis montado una fiesta. Me siento halagado de que me halláis invitado.

-¿En serio tienes ganas de bromar con lo que está pasando, Poseidón? –Dijo con asco Atenea, su nombre.

-Vosotros me diréis. Me habéis traído aquí. ¡Contra mi propia voluntad! –Dramatizo poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

-Hermano, nosotros no te hemos traído. –Le informó Deméter.

-Vaya…noto el calor familiar…

-Hermano –le riño suavemente. –Sabes que no es eso, alguien os atraído aquí a Hades, a los semidioses y a ti.

-Vale. Una pregunta. –Señaló con un dedo. -¿Por qué me has puesto a mí como último? –Hizo un puchero.

-Por educación y porque ella sí que respeta las leyes del lenguaje, aliento de pescado. –Le contestó fríamente Atenea.

Mientras los dioses del Mar y la Sabiduría seguían discutiendo de cosas tribales los semidioses comentaban entre sí.

-Es como ver a Percy y Annabeth discutir…, pero solo que más mayores. –Dijo Travis.

-Eso no es cierto. –Negó la aludida.

-Sigue diciéndote eso. –Comento divertida Katie.

Y por tercera vez en el día, el Salón de los Tronos se inundo de una luz brillante. Cuando el brillo disminuyó se pudieron apreciar dos siluetas. Una más grande que otra.

-Percy, sabes que tienes que hacerlo. Es nuestra única oportunidad.

-Ya, Nico. Solo dame…

Pero no pudo seguir ya que un cuerpo se aplasto contra su espalda encerrándolo en una jaula de brazos sacándole todo el aire que contenía en los pulmones. Tan rápido como se abrazo había llegado, desapareció. Se dio la vuelta y lo único con lo que se encontró fue con los orbes grises fríos y furiosos de Annabeth. En ese mismo momento no le hubiera importado volver a ser una cobaya y esconderse en un rincón por el miedo que sentía.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Siseó rabiosa.

-Y-yo… -Tartamudeó nervioso. No le podía contar que estaba a punto de zambullirse en la Laguna Estigia. Si se lo contaba le encerraría en un manicomio y no le soltaría hasta que se leyera un libro de arquitectura… ¡No le soltarían en la vida!

-Ah, ya veo… ¿Estabas con Rachel, no? Prefieres estar con ella que con tus amigos para salvar el mundo. No te lo dije para que lo hiciera en serio ¿sabes? Solo estaba enfadada y…

- _¡Silencio!_ –Una voz retumbó por todo el lugar.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Hermes con el ceño fruncido. -¿Qué quieres? Porque si es dinero no te voy a dar ni un _dracma_ yo aviso y quien avisa no es traidor. Quedas avisado.

 _-Somos Las Moiras y venimos a dar un mensaje. El futuro se encuentra en muy mal estado. Hemos reunido a estos semidioses, que serán una parte importante de este fututo próximo, para leer un libro que os revelaran unos hechos. El libro se llama la Marca de Atenea –_ Ante este nombre, dicha Diosa trago saliva duramente. Esperaba que no lo hubiera hecho. – _Ante vuestras malas acciones dioses, dos semidioses aquí presentes sufrirán las consecuencias y queremos que lo sepáis._

La voz desapareció dejando a todos sumidos en el silencio. Un libro calló en el centro de la sala produciendo un ruido estruendoso que sobresaltó a la mayoría. Apolo se levantó y lo recogió con sumo cuidado lo abrió.

-Hay una nota. Dice: ´´ _Solo os hemos puesto los últimos capítulos. Intentad disfrutar de la lectura aunque lo dudamos. Las Moiras´´._

-Son el optimismo en persona. –Dijo Chris.

-Bueno, empecemos. La Marca de Atenea. Annabeth –Leyó Apolo.


	2. Chapter 2

-Bueno, empecemos **. La Marca de Atenea. Annabeth. Capitulo 49.** –Leyó Apolo.

Antes de que comenzara con el capitulo, otra luz inundo la sala pero esta vez era de un color rojizo anaranjado. En el centro, entre los semidioses y sus padres divinos, se materializo una pequeña hoguera. Una niña de alrededor de 8 años, removía las brasas con una vara. Su rostro se mostraba triste mientras observaba el poco fuego que formaba la fogata.

-¿Tía Hestia? –Preguntó dudosa Artemisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, hermana?

-Las Moiras me vinieron a explicar lo que sucedía y me pidieron cortésmente que os acompañara, Zeus. –Explico amablemente. Tiró el palo a las ascuas y con un chasquido de dedos paso de ser una dulce niña pequeña a una mujer atractiva de unos 30 años con rostro agradable y hogareño.

-¡Tía H! ¡Tía H! Siéntate conmigo –Dijo Apolo haciendo aparecer un trono al lado del suyo.

Hestia se rió ante la poca paciencia de su sobrino.

-Tranquilo mi sol, que una ya esta mayor. –Bromeó, sentándose junto a él.

-Sobretodo siendo una inmortal ¿no? –Sonrió Hermes.

-Exacto, sobrino.

Los semidioses entre sí se encontraban en un corrillo comentando entre sí sin hacer caso a los dioses. Percy Jackson, entre todos los que se encontraban allí, se podría decir que era el que más alto se reía mientras apuntaba a una ruborizada y enojada Annabeth.

-¡Para! –Le golpeo la mano, para que dejara de apuntarla. –No es gracioso.

-Sí. ¡Sí, que lo es! –Dijo entre risas. La verdad es que no le hacía tanta gracia lo que era gracioso era la cara que había puesto Annabeth en cuanto dijeron su nombre en el capítulo. -¡Esta en tu punto de vista!

-¡Que pares he dicho! –Acto seguido le dio un puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que Percy se doblara de dolor. –La próxima vez que diga que pares…paras.

-Vale. –Dijo con voz ahogada a causa del golpe.

-En momentos como este, pienso que me podrías caer bien.

-Pues sigue pensando La Rue, pero cuidado, no te hagas daño ya sabemos que no es tu fuerte.

La hija de Ares gruño, pero si la hubieran observado bien hubieran notado que los extremos de sus labios luchaban para no formar una sonrisa.

De nuevo, la sala quedo inundada de otra luz. Esta vez era de plata y una vez disuelta dejo paso a un grupo de 20 chicas vestidas con cazadoras de plata y a sus hombros un carcaj del mismo color.

-Thalia –Llamó Artemisa.

-¿Mi señora? –Pregunto curiosa -¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Veras...Las Moiras os han enviado aquí para leer sobre un futuro próximo, que al parecer no está en muy buena condición. –Las explicó.

-¿Y ese futuro…trata sobre la guerra y Cronos? –Preguntó preocupada Phoebe.

-No lo sé…No lo habíamos considerado, pero puede ser. –Repuso la Diosa de la Caza.

-Siempre podíamos empezar a leer y averiguarlo. –Propuso Percy.

-No te las des de listillo, Cabeza de algas. La listilla es Annabeth.

La rubia rodó los ojos.

Antes de que Apolo volviera a comenzar a leer, Zeus hizo aparecer sillones y sofás para que los semidioses estuvieran cómodos durante la estancia allí.

-Bueno, ahora sí. Comencemos. –Dijo Apolo.

 **Annabeth había llegado a su límite de terror.**

-Whoa, whoa, whoa…-interrumpió Percy. –Anabeth y terror nunca van de la mano ¿Está seguro de que ahí pone Annabeth?

-Emmm –Apolo lo volvió a releer internamente para comprobar que sí que ponía ese nombre. –Sí.

-Pero…

-Sesos de algas no le des más vueltas, es el fututo y puede que si este en esta situación es porque…debe ser realmente mala.

Percy frunció el ceño. Esto realmente no le gustaba.

 **Ella había sido atacada por los fantasmas chauvinistas. Se había roto el tobillo.**

-Oh dioses… -Gimió Annabth.

Percy la miro preocupada.

-Cabeza de algas ¿dónde Hades estas? –Le dijo para sí Thalia.

-¡Hey! No uses el nombre de mi padre para maldecir. –Ante lo que dijo Nico, Hades parecía satisfecho de que lo defendiera aún sabiendo de la manera que lo trataba.

 **La había perseguido a través de un abismo un ejército de arañas.**

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó Atenea llena de terror.

-A-ara-arañas… -Se estremecieron todos los hijos de la Diosa.

 **Ahora, con mucho dolor, con su tobillo vendado en tablas y plástico de burbujas.**

-Aunque la mayoría de aquí pueda pensar que ese vendado puede ser una mierda, en realidad es muy útil. Annabeth, felicidades por pensar así. En situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. –Le dijo Hermes.

 **Y sin ningún arma excepto la daga, se enfrentó a Aracne.**

-Aracne –Susurró Annabeth aterrorizada levantándose del asiento. -¿Cómo que me voy a enfrentar a A-arac-ne…?

-Te debí de dar mi Marca… -Le dijo Atenea con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué Marca? –Le preguntó suspiaz Percy.

Atenea suspiró.

-La Marca de Atenea. Solo se las doy a mis hijos que pienso que podrían ser capaz de encontrar la estatua…

-¿Pero? –Inquirió Nico.

-Todos han muerto en el intento.

La sala se quedo sumida en el silencio. Annabeth seguía parada de pie con la mirada fija en ninguna parte. Percy lleno de rabia apunto a la Diosa y le dijo:

-¡¿Cómo les puedes hacer eso?! Mandas a tus hijos a morir sabiendo que posiblemente no tengan éxito y que no los volverás a ver…solo ¿por una simple estatua?

-Yo…

-¿Tampoco te importan tus hijos?

-¡Basta, Perseo! –Advirtió Poseidón. –A veces…hacemos cosas de las que no somos conscientes. Es como si tuviéramos una doble personalidad. –Miró a Atenea -¿Estás bien?

-Si…

-Aun así, no es escusa. –Cogió a Annabeth de la mano y la sentó junto a él en el sofá.

 **Una monstruosa media araña que quería matarla y hacer un tapiz conmemorativo al respecto.**

-Cómo se atreva a tocarla un solo pelo a mi hija, la matare y descuartizare con mis propias manos. –Prometió Atenea.

-Que exagerada. –Murmuró Hera que fue fulminada por la Diosa de la Sabiduría.

-Sabes, aunque te parezca difícil hay madres que aman y protegen a sus hijos. –Dijo Hefesto fulminándola con la mirada.

-Menos mal que estaba todo olvidado ¿no, hermano? –Preguntó burlón Ares.

-Habrá sido un lapsus.

 **En las últimas horas, Annabeth se había estremecido, sudado, gemido, y parpadeado para contener las lágrimas tanto, que su cuerpo simplemente renunció a tener miedo. Su mente dijo algo así como: Bueno, lo siento. No puedo estar más asustada de lo que ya estoy.**

 **Así que en vez de eso, Annabeth empezó a pensar.**

Toda la sala soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Bueno, ahora sin dudas saldrás de esto. –Declaró Katie.

-¿Tú crees? –Contestó con evidente duda.

-Annabeth, lo único que necesitas para vencer a Aracne –a Malcom le recorrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo – es una cosa…

-Y es mantener la cabeza fría. –Terminó la frase Percy. –Si logras estar así y no perder los nervios, no vas a tener problemas. –Sonrió.

Annabeth le devolvió la sonrisa pero una duda seguía en sus ojos.

-¿Dónde…dónde estas tú?

Percy frunció las cejas cosa que le pareció bastante mono a la rubia.

-No lo sé pero espero estar ahí, solo que aún no me has mencionado.

-Te equivocas, Peter. Los hijos de Amber deben realizar esta misión solos. –Dijo Dionisio pasando una hoja de su revista de vinos despreocupado. -¿Qué pena verdad?

-Esto se pone cada vez mejor. –Bufó Thalia.

 **La monstruosa criatura se abrió paso hacia abajo desde la parte superior de la estatua cubierta por redes. Pasando de hebra a hebra, silbando con placer, sus cuatro ojos brillando en la oscuridad. O ella ni siquiera tenía prisa, o era muy lenta.**

 **Annabeth esperaba que ella fuera lenta.**

-Solo está jugando. –Intervino Artemisa. –Lo más seguro es que este presintiendo el miedo y los rápidos latidos del corazón presa del pánico y le gusté.

-¿O sea que está alargando su agonía? –Preguntó Will.

-Efectivamente.

 **No es que importara. Annabeth no estaba en condiciones de correr, y a ella no le agradaban sus posibilidades en combate.**

-Da igual las posibilidades que tengas en un combate –dijo Clarisse. –Lo importante es coger el arma y plantarle cara. Tendrás mas porcentaje de ganar que si no lo haces.

Ares sonrió orgulloso ante lo que dijo su hija. Notaba que tenía el espíritu de la lucha en su alma. Como buen hijo del Dios de la Guerra.

 **Aracne probablemente pesaba varios cientos de libras.**

-¿Tú crees? –Bromeó Connor.

 **Esas piernas con púas eran perfectas para capturar y matar a su presa. Además, Aracne probablemente tenía otros poderes, una mordida venenosa horrible o habilidades envolviendo en redes como un antiguo Spiderman griego.**

Aunque la tensión era lo bastante palpable, pequeñas carcajadas se escucharon por el salón.

-Creo que vas a estar pasando mucho tiempo con Percy, Annabeth. –Dijo Silena aún con los ojos rojos y llorosos. Aún no había aceptado la ausencia de Beckendorf.

-¡Hey! Me ofende. –Dijo el aludido.

Annabeth sonrió pensando en que tal vez en el futuro llegaría estar más cerca del que están ahora…y sin Rachel.

 **No. El combate no era la respuesta.**

-Buena elección. –Dijo Malcom asintiendo con la cabeza para mostrar su acuerdo.

 **En las antiguas leyendas, Aracne se había metido en problemas a causa de su orgullo. Se había jactado de que sus tapices eran mejores que los de Atenea, lo que la había conducido al Monte Olimpo al primer reality de castigo: ¿Así que piensas que puedes tejer mejor que una diosa? Aracne había perdido en una gran forma.**

Atenea bajo la cabeza avergonzada. La verdad es que Aracne había hecho un tapiz hermoso aunque hubiera relatado las aventuras de su padre pero los detalles eran impresionantes. Celos es lo que sintió y una vergüenza enorme por haber perdido ante una mortal y todos por desgracia lo sabían (excepto sus hijos)

 _-No te tortures tanto Atenea –le hablo telepáticamente Poseidón –todos hemos cometido errores…y los seguiremos cometiendo. No serás la primera ni la última._

 _-Gracias –le sonrío agradecida._

 _-De nada cara búho. –Y acto seguido le saco la lengua disimuladamente._

 _Atenea le fulmino con la mirada escondiendo (o intentándolo) la sonrisa que se avecinaba en salir._

 **Annabeth sabía algo acerca de ser orgulloso.**

-Dímelo a mí. –Bufó Percy.

Annabeth no perdió oportunidad y le dio un buen zape en la nuca.

-¡Ay!

 **Era su defecto fatídico también. A menudo ella tenía que recordarse que no podía hacerlo todo sola.**

-Exacto. –Dijeron casi todos los semidioses a lo que la rubia enrojeció.

 **Ella no era siempre la mejor persona para cada puesto de trabajo.**

-A lo mejor no para todo pero si para la mayoría. –Dijo Thalia.

-Por ejemplo en la cocina que no entre. –Dijo Percy divertido.

-¡Sesos de alga!

-¿Qué? –contestó riéndose. –Fueron los mejores macarrones quemados que he comido en mi vida.

Toda la sala se rió.

 **A veces ella tenía visión de túnel y se olvidaba de lo que otros necesitan, incluso Percy.**

El pelinegro bajo la cabeza pensativo. Annabeth se sintió culpable porque a lo mejor era verdad y Percy la necesitaba a veces. A lo mejor tenía que dejar de pensar tanto en Rache y en lo que hacía con su mejor amigo y prestarle atención a Percy que en esos momentos difíciles la necesitaba.

 **Y conseguía distraerse fácilmente hablando de sus proyectos favoritos.**

-Bueno pero es una de las que te hace ser especial. –Interrumpió Percy. –Cuando hablas…no sé…de arquitectura, se te pone un brillo especial en los ojos y…me gusta, porque sé de que lo que estás hablando, te apasiona.

Annabeth se sonrojó y agacho la cabeza ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-Por dios…que cosa más tierna. –Suspiró Afrodita.

 **Pero ¿podía utilizar esa debilidad frente a la araña? Tal vez si ganara tiempo... aunque no estaba segura de cómo eso ayudaría. Sus amigos no serían capaces de llegar a ella, aunque supieran dónde ir. La caballería no vendría.**

-Pues obvio que iríamos y si no sabemos dónde estás, cogeríamos a cincuenta perros para rastrear e iríamos ayudarte. –Soltó enfadado Percy.

Se oyó un coro de ´´sí´´ por toda la sala haciendo que la sonrisa de Annabeth se ensanchara al ver que tan buenos eran sus amigos.

Poco a poco el fuego de Hestia aumentaba como lo iba haciendo su sonrisa.

 **Sin embargo, estancarse era mejor que morir.**

 **Ella trató de mantener una expresión de calma, lo que no era fácil con un tobillo roto. Ella cojeó hacia el más cercano tapiz de un paisaje urbano de la antigua Roma.**

 **―Maravilloso, ―dijo―. Háblame de este tapiz.**

 **Los labios de Aracne se curvaron sobre sus mandíbulas―. ¿Por qué te importa? Estás a punto de morir.**

Atenea gruñó.

 **―Bueno, sí, ―dijo Annabeth―. Pero la forma en que has capturado la luz es increíble. ¿Has usado hilo de oro real en los rayos del sol?**

 **El tejido era realmente impresionante. Annabeth no tenía que fingir estar impresionada.**

-¡Annabeth! –Gritó toda la cabaña 6 -¡Es la enemiga! ¡Nuestra mayor enemiga!

-¡Lo sé! Pero…si dije y pensé eso será porque es verdad. No me gusta mentir a lo que se refiere al arte.

Atenea permanecía callada porque sabía la verdad. Podría haber sido una de las mejores artistas en la rama de los tejidos sino la hubiera cegado su orgullo.

-¡Es verdad! –Estalló en carcajadas Katie. – ¿Os acordáis cuando Percy le enseño ese dibujo del ´´pez´´? No he visto una persona tan sincera desde…desde nunca creo.

Toda la sala se rió incluyendo su propio padre, Poseidón.

-¿Para que quiere uno enemigos cuando ya tiene amigos y un padre? –Masculló por lo bajo malhumorado.

-Oh, vamos no te pongas así. Me dijiste que fuera sincera. –Dijo entre risas.

-Pero no hacía falta serlo tanto.

 **Aracne se permitió una sonrisa de suficiencia―. No, hija. No es oro. Yo mezclé los colores, contrastes de color amarillo brillante con tonalidades más oscuras. Eso es lo que le da un efecto tridimensional.**

 **―Hermoso, la mente de Annabeth se dividió en dos secciones: una que llevaba la conversación, y la otra que estaba como un loco intentando idear un plan para sobrevivir.**

-Sólo tienes que relajarte, hija. –Le recomendó Atenea. –La mente bajo presión no funciona bien y se atasca. Solo tienes que respira e ideas fluirán por tu cerebro y conseguirás la manera de vencerla.

-Si…decirlo es fácil pero ponerlo en práctica no tanto. –Hizó una mueca Annabeth.

 **Nada vino a ella. Aracne había sido golpeada una sola vez, por la propia Atenea, y eso había necesitado de magia divina e increíble habilidad en un concurso de tejido.**

 **―Así que..., ―dijo―. ¿Has visto esta escena por ti misma?**

 **Aracne entre dientes, con la boca espumosa de una manera no muy atractiva―. Estás tratando de retrasar tu muerte. No va a funcionar.**

 **―No, no, ―insistió Annabeth―. Simplemente es una pena que estos bellos tapices no puedan ser visto por todos. Ellos pertenecen a un museo, o...**

 **―¿O qué?, ―preguntó Aracne.**

 **Una totalmente idea loca se formó en la mente de Annabeth, como su madre saltando fuera de la cabeza de Zeus.**

A todos los semidioses les entró un escalofrío.

-Información innecesaria. –Dijo Nico.

-Sí, se me acaba de formar una imagen mental. –Dijo horrorizado Travis.

-Tampoco es para tanto. –Refunfuñó una sonrojada hija de Atenea porque ellos en verdad también nacían así.

 **Pero ¿ella podría hacer que funcione?**

-Porsupuesto. Tú eres Annabeth. –Contestó Thalia como si la pregunta realizada fuera obvia.

-Doy catedra. –Dijo Percy. –Y lo digo por propia experiencia. –Le sonrió a Annabeth.

Esta le pego un pequeño puñetazo en plan agradecimiento.

-¡Auch! Hasta siendo agradable me pegas ¡Yo ya no se qué hacer! –Dijo agarrándose dramáticamente del cabello y ´´tirando´´ de él.

Todos rieron en la sala.

-Vaya padre, es un digno sobrino tuyo. –Dijo Apolo.

-¿Porqué lo dices? –Preguntó confuso Zeus.

-Pues porque eres la reina del drama. –Contestó Hades.

-¡Yo no soy la reina del drama!

-Noooo… -Dijo con sarcasmo Poseidón.

 **―Nada. ―Ella suspiró con nostalgia―. Es una idea tonta. Es una lástima.**

 **Aracne se escabulló por la estatua hasta que estaba bajo el escudo de la diosa. Incluso desde esa distancia, Annabeth podía oler el hedor de la araña, como una panadería entera llena de pasteles echados a perder durante un mes.**

-Eso sí que es una desgracia. –Lloriqueó Travis.

-¿Cuál? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido Clarisse.

-Lo de los pastelitos. –Contestó Connor al igual que su hermano.

Clarisse le mandó una mirada a Katie la cual entendió y asintió enseguida. Con la magia que poseía sobre la agricultura hizo creer fresas y de un rápido movimiento que haría sentir vergüenza al mejor ninja que haya habido, les tapo la boca con dicho alimento.

-Puede seguir, Señor Apolo. –Dijo dulcemente Katie.

Hermes mientras sacó una cámara para tomar un recordatorio de sus gemelos preferidos para toda la eternidad mientras sus hijos protestaban con algo parecido a ´´ _pfapfa´´._

 **―¿Qué? ―la araña presionó―. ¿Qué tontería pensaste?**

 **Annabeth tenía que obligarse a no retroceder. Con tobillo roto o no, cada nervio de su cuerpo palpitaba de miedo, diciéndole que escapara de esa enorme araña cerniéndose sobre ella.**

-No retrocedas. Eso es de cobardes y débiles. –Gruñó Ares.

Afrodita no perdió tiempo y le lanzo un tacón con la excelente precisión que con la punta del tacón le dio en toda la frente produciéndole un punto rojo en el centro.

-¿Te quieres callar? La niña este en peligro y tu diciendo estupideces. A veces no hay mejor que una mejor retirada aunque dudo que tengas escapatoria, cariño.- -La sonrió dulcemente cosa que Annabeth devolvió.

-Lo suponía.

Afrodita suspiró con pena. Esperaba que sobrevivieran a todo esto, tenía grandes planes para ella y Percy. Dirigió su mirada multicolor a los orbes rojos de Ares que la miraban con miedo.

-Mi zapato. Ahora. –Señaló su pie descalzo y acto seguido el ´´machito´´ de la sala se levantó perdiendo el culo para ponerle el zapato al pie descalzo de su amante.

-Ya esta palomita. –Murmuró pero todos en la sala le oyeron y se rieron de él mientras avanzaba fulminándolos con la mirada y con la cara tan roja como su túnica.

 **―Oh... es sólo que me pusieron a cargo de rediseñar el Monte Olimpo,**

-¡¿Quéeee?! –Gritaron todos en la sala menos Annabeth que estaba en _shock._

 **―dijo―. Ya sabes, después de la Guerra Titán.**

-Oh, gracias a los dioses. ¡Ganamos! –Grito Will saltando con los demás mientras sus padres suspiraban aliviados.

-Voy a ser la arquitecta del Olimpo… -Seguía murmurando Annabeth como si se tratase de un mantra.

Percy al verla que no festejaba con los demás la agarro por las manos para levantarla del sofá. Una vez levantada la agarró de la cintura y la dio vueltas demostrando la alegría que sentía. Annabeth tenía sus brazos alrededor de Percy para no caerse. No lo podía creer… ¡habían ganado la guerra y ella sería la futura arquitecta del Olimpo! Espera un momento ¿pero que sentía en la frente?

Cuando se dio cuenta los labios de su mejor amigo estaban posicionados en su faz con las manos pegadas en sus mejillas. Ahora mismo podría desmayarse y no le importaría.

-¡Listilla hemos ganado! ¡Wohooo! –Dijo entusiasmado Percy sacándola de su aturdimiento.

-Si… -murmuró –si… ¡Sí! –Gritó volviéndole a abrazar.

Cuando todos se calmaron siguieron la lectura con una sonrisa de alivio y alegría en sus rostros.

 **He completado la mayor parte de la obra, pero necesitamos un montón de arte público de calidad. El salón del trono de los dioses, por ejemplo... yo estaba pensando que tu trabajo sería perfecto para exhibirse allí. Los olímpicos finalmente podrían ver lo talentoso que eres. Como ya he dicho, era un pensamiento tonto.**

-Muy tonto la verdad. Más que tonto ya que estamos. –Dijo enfurruñada Atenea mirando como una niña berrinchuda a la hoguera que había en el centro de la sala que había crecido el doble.

-Hermana, ya sabes que es un engaño. –Señalo Artemisa.

-Ya, pero aún así.

 **El abdomen peludo de Aracne se estremeció. Sus cuatro ojos brillaban como si tuviera un pensamiento detrás de cada uno por separado y estaba tratando de tejer con ellos una red coherente.**

 **―Estás rediseñando el Monte Olimpo, ―dijo―. Mi trabajo... en el salón del trono.**

-En la vida. –Murmuró la Diosa de la Arquitectura.

 **―Bueno, en otros lugares también, ―dijo Annabeth―. El pabellón principal podría usar varios de estos. Ese con los paisajes griegos, a las Nueve Musas le encantaría. Y estoy seguro de que los otros dioses se pelearían por tu trabajo también. Competirían para tener tus tapices en sus palacios. Supongo que, aparte de Atenea, ¿ninguno de los dioses ha visto lo que puedes hacer?**

-Sí que vimos unos cuántos. –Se auto-interrumpió Apolo. –Y ninguno se comparaba con los de mi querida hermana. –Estiró la mano para poder darle apoyo cosa que, Atenea, agradeció extendiéndosela.

-Por una vez en tú vida divina, dices algo coherente. Creo que voy a llorar. –Dramatizó Artemisa ´´quitándose´´ una falsa lágrima.

-Ja-ja-ja… -y como Dios del Sol maduro que es, le saco la lengua y retomó la lectura.

 **Aracne chasqueó sus mandíbulas―. No lo creo. En los viejos tiempos, Atenea rompió todos mis mejores trabajos. Mis tapices representaban a los dioses en formas bastante poco favorecedoras, verás. A tu madre no apreciaba eso.**

-Ni a Atenea ni a nadie. –Repuso Hermes. –No nos gusta que tallen, dibujen, esculpan o tejan nuestras aventuras…es incómodo para vosotros.

-¿Sólo para nosotros? –Preguntó Thalia.

-Y si…bueno ustedes son nuestros hijos y si nos veis en un retrato desnudo pues os tendría que incomodar ¿no?

-Si –respondieron todos al unísono.

-Los cuadros no son el problema. –Dijo Ares. –Sino como representan nuestras partes nobles. Vamos esas ´´cositas´´ son del tamaño de un bebe y yo soy un hombretón. –Se dio unos golpes en pecho mostrando su hombría.

-Tampoco exageres, cariño. Los superas por muy poco. –Dijo Afrodita desentendida haciéndose la manicura haciendo arder a Ares de vergüenza ante todos. –Pero eso sí –apunto a nadie en particular con la lima –como se atreven a ponerme esos michelines en esos cuadros ¿es que estoy tan gorda? –Exclamó mirándose alarmada.

-¡No! –Gritó toda la sala -¡Estas bien!. –A veces Afrodita podía ser muy temperamental si te referías a su aspecto físico.

La Diosa del Amor suspiró aliviada con una mano en el pecho.

 **―Más bien hipócrita, ―Annabeth dijo―, ya que los dioses se burlan de uno al otro todo el tiempo. Creo que el truco sería enfrentar a un dios contra otro. Ares, por ejemplo, le encantaría un tapiz que se burle de mi madre. Él siempre ha sido resentido con Atenea.**

-Qué gran verdad. –Dijo el aludido pasando por detrás de la cabeza las manos entre lazadas para apoyarla.

-El sentimiento es mutuo. –Dijo entre dientes Atenea.

 **La cabeza de Aracne se inclinó en un ángulo antinatural―. ¿Se podría trabajar en contra de tu propia madre?**

 **―Sólo estoy diciendo lo que a Ares le gusta, ―dijo Annabeth―. Y a Zeus le encantaría algo para burlarse de Poseidón.**

-Oh, si… -Sonrió Zeus.

-Yo no sé, como siendo el hermano pequeño a acabado siendo el Rey de todos en vez de haberle metido un buen ostión a tiempo. Cuantas cosas nos hubiéramos ahorrado. –Dijo Poseidón negando con la cabeza mientras Zeus le gruñía con desagrado.

-Poseidón…-Advirtió Hestia.

-¿Qué? Es verdad.

 **Oh, estoy seguro de si los olímpicos vieran tu trabajo, se darían cuenta de lo increíble que eres, y que tendrías que negociar una guerra de ofertas. En cuanto a trabajar en contra de mi madre, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo? Ella me envió aquí a morir, ¿verdad? La última vez que la vi en Nueva York, ella básicamente me repudió.**

Annabeth y sus hermanos se qudaron con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Cómo que la repudiastes? –Soltó Percy enfurecido _¿Cómo se atrevía?_

-An-annabeth y…yo…lo siento en ese momento n-no era y-yo… -Tartamudeó Atenea con un nudo en la garganta. _Maldita esquizofrenia_ se maldijo en su interior.

-No se preocupe madre –soltó con notable frialdad en su voz cosa que a su progenitora no le gusto. –Es en el futuro y por algo habrá pasado.

 **Annabeth le contó la historia. Ella compartió su amargura y tristeza, y debe haber sonado genuina. La araña no saltó.**

 **―Esta es la naturaleza de Atenea, ―susurró Aracne―. Ella deja de lado incluso su propia hija.**

Atenea no dijo nada porque al parecer así lo iba a hacer y la destrozaba por dentro.

 **La diosa nunca permitiría que mis tapices se mostraran en los palacios de los dioses. Ella siempre tuvo celos de mí.**

Otra vez dejó la boca cerrada porque también sabía que era verdad. Debía dejar de ser tan orgullosa por su propio bien y por el de sus hijos.

 **―Pero imagina si pudieras conseguir tu venganza de una vez.**

 **―¡Matándote!**

-Antes tendría que pasar por encima de mí cadáver. –Dijo sombríamente Percy, taladrando con la mirada al libro.

-Percy… -susurró Annabeth conmocionada.

-No dejaré que nada te pase, listilla. –La cogió de la mano y la apretó. –Te lo prometo.

Annabeth sintió un profunda sensación cálida que la inundo el pecho y de alguna forma la gusto y la quería dejar de sentir.

 **―Supongo. ―Annabeth se rascó la cabeza―. O... permitiéndome ser tu agente. Podría llevar tu trabajo al monte Olimpo. Podría organizar una exposición para los otros dioses. Cuando mi madre se entere, sería demasiado tarde. Los olímpicos finalmente verán que tu trabajo es mejor.**

 **―¡Entonces lo admites!, ―exclamó Aracne―. ¡Una hija de Atenea admite soy mejor! Oh, esto es dulce a mis oídos.**

 **―Pero mucho bien te hace, ―señaló Annabeth―. Si muero aquí, seguirás viviendo en la oscuridad. Gea destruirá a los dioses, y ellos no se darán cuenta que eras la mejor tejedora.**

-¿Cómo que Gea? –Preguntó Hera recolocándose en su trono.

-A esto se debía de referir con lo del futuro en mal estado. –Dijo Hefesto preocupado.

-Pero…¿Gea? Eso es demasiado debe…debe de haber un error. Gea está dormida. –Dijo atolondrado Apolo.

-Sí, bueno Cronos también lo estaba y aquí estamos. –Refunfuño Clarisse cruzándose de brazos.

 **La araña siseó.**

 **Annabeth tenía miedo de que su madre de repente se apareciera y la maldijera a ella con cierta aflicción terrible.**

-No por los dioses. Yo nunca haría eso, eres mi hija.

-Bueno también seguirá siendo tu hija en el futuro y la va a repudiar. –Dijo con veneno Thalia. Annabeth era como su hermana menor y la defendería de todo, hasta de su propia madre si hacía falta.

 **La primera lección que todo hijo de Atenea debía aprender: Mamá era el mejor en todo, y nunca deben sugerir lo contrario.**

-Esa en realidad es la primera norma que tenemos en nuestra cabaña. –Informó Lucy, una niña de alrededor de doce años con el cabello liso hasta los hombros y los ojos grises como la mayoría de todos sus hermanos.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó un niño de Dionisio.

Todos los niños de Atenea asintieron con seguridad y seriedad.

 **Sin embargo, nada malo había pasado.**

-Uff…gracias a los dioses. –Suspiró aliviada la rubia dejando caerse contra el respaldo del sofá relajada ante la noticia de no ser pulverizada por su madre.

-Te dije que no iba a hacer nada. Me ofendes, soy tu madre por lo cual te amo como a todos mis hijos y yo siempre os protegeré y cuidare aunque no me veais. –Dijo Atenea con el ceño fruncido.

-Vaya…-Dijo Poseidon. –Parece que Doña no tengo Corazón a mostrado cariño público.

-Callate, cerebro de pez. –Dijo la diosa dándole un puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡Auch! ¡Duele!

-Esa era la intención.

-Ah…

-Dios, tienen razón. –Se quejó Annabeth.

-¿Quiénes? –Preguntó confuso Percy.

-Ellos. –Apuntó a sus amigos que se estaban riendo ante la escena. –Son como nosotros. –Gimió ante la discusión de sus padres.

-Que va…exageras.

Annabeth le miró con una ceja levantada. _¿Pero cómo me puede gustar este sesos de algas?_ Pensó con frustación.

 **Tal vez Atenea entendiera que Annabeth estaba diciendo estas cosas para salvar su vida.**

-Claramente.

 **O tal vez Atenea estaba tan en mal estado, dividida entre sus personalidades griega y romana, que ella ni siquiera estaba prestando atención.**

-¿Cómo que dividida entre las personalidades griega y romana? –Inquirió Malcom.

-Veréis… -Empezó nervioso Hermes.

Pero no pudo continuar porque una nota por parte de Las Moiras les pidió que no contaran nada, que con el tiempo se enterarían de las cosas a lo que los semidioses, sobre todo los de Atenea, fruncieron los ceños disgustados mientras que los dioses suspiraban aliviados.

 **―Esto no pasará, ―se quejó Aracne―. No lo puedo permitir.**

 **―Bueno... ―Annabeth se movió, tratando de mantener su peso fuera de su tobillo palpitante. Una nueva grieta apareció en el suelo, y ella cojeó.**

 **―¡Cuidado!, ―espetó Aracne―. ¡Los cimientos de este templo han sido comidos a lo largo de los siglos!**

 **El latido del corazón de Annabeth se tambaleó―. ¿Comido?**

 **―No tienes idea de cuánto odio se cierne por debajo de nosotros, ―dijo la araña―. Los pensamientos rencorosos de tantos monstruos que tratan de llegar a la Atenea Partenos y destruirla. ¡Mi tejido es la única cosa que sostiene la habitación misma, chica! ¡Un paso en falso y te vas a caer todo el camino hacia el Tártaro.**

-¡Tártaro! –gritaron todos preocupados.

-¡Sal de ahí, Annabeth! Esa estúpida estatua no vale tanto como tu vida. –Exigió Percy.

-Percy, estoy aquí.

-Ya, de momento. Y cuando llegue ese día iré contigo y si hace falta encadenarme a ti dalo por hecho porque no te dejaré sola en esa mierda.

-Que romántico… -Dijo Afrodita con un pañuelo de seda secando sus lágrimas.

 **Y créeme, a diferencia de las puertas de la muerte, esto sería un viaje sin retorno, una caída muy fuerte! Yo no te mataré antes de que me digas tu plan para mi arte.**

 **La boca de Annabeth sabía a óxido. ¿Todo el camino al Tártaro? Trató de mantener la concentración, pero no fue fácil al escuchar el crujido en el suelo y el crack, derramando escombros en el vacío hacia abajo.**

 **―Bien, el plan, ―dijo Annabeth―. Um... como ya he dicho, me encantaría llevar tus tapices al Olimpo y colgarlos por todas partes. Tú podrías restregar tu arte en la nariz de Atenea por toda la eternidad. Pero la única manera de hacer eso... No. Es demasiado difícil. Deberías seguir adelante y matarme.**

-¡Annabeth! –Gritaron todos.

-¿¡Tú te has vuelto tarumba!? –Le preguntó Thalia zarandeándola.

 **―¡No!, ―exclamó Aracne-. Eso es inaceptable. Ya no me da ningún placer contemplar eso. ¡Tengo que tener mi obra llegue al monte Olimpo! ¿Qué debo hacer?**

 **Annabeth negó con la cabeza―. Lo siento, no debí haber dicho nada. Sólo empújame al Tártaro o algo así.**

-¡Annabeth! –Gritarón de nuevo toda la sala.

 **―¡Me reúso!**

 **―No seas ridícula. Matame.**

-Ahora si que no te dejare sola. ¡Te has vuelto loca por el estrés de la situación!

-No seais estúpidos. –Dijo calmada. –Creo…creo que estoy intentando hacerla la psicología inversa.

 **―¡Yo no recibo órdenes tuyas! ¡Dime lo que debo hacer! O... o…**

 **―¿O me vas a matar?**

-¿Veis? La estoy intentando confundir.

 **―¡Sí! ¡No!**

-Taraaaaa. –Cantó alegre ante su plan del futuro que estaba dando resultado.

 **―la araña presionó sus patas delanteras contra su cabeza―. Tengo que mostrar mi obra en el monte Olimpo.**

 **Annabeth trató de contener su emoción. Su plan podría funcionar... pero todavía tenía que convencer a Aracne de hacer algo imposible. Se acordó de un buen consejo que Frank Zhang le había dado: Hazlo simple.**

-¿Frank? ¿Quién es Frank? –Preguntó Percy celoso.

-Pues no sé, sesos de algas. El futuro ¿recuerdas?

-¿Qué paso ahí, Percy? ¿Huelo… -Nico olfateó –a celos? –Preguntó con una sonrisa siniestra cosa que enorgulleció a su padre por a ver visto que a muchos les envió un escalofrío.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? Pfff si claro…y qué más. –Disimulo Percy malamente cosa que hizo que una sonrisa floreciera en el rostro de Annabeth.

-Sí, sí…tu sigue haciéndote el tonto. –Se burló Travis.

-Bueno tú tampoco eres el más indicado para hablar Stoll. –Dijo Chris señalando disimuladamente a Katie la cual estaba hablando con una de sus hermanas. El rostro de Travis enseguida enrojeció y negó repetitivamente con la cabeza.

 **―Supongo que podría tirar de algunos hilos, ―reconoció.**

 **―Soy excelente tirando hilos, ―dijo Aracné―. ¡Soy una araña!**

-Nooooo, yo creía que a lo mejor por el nombre era un sapo. –Ironizó Silena un poco más animada. Estar rodeada de sus amigos le ayudaba de sobremanera y estaba agradecida por ello. Por el apoyo que le estaban dando, sobre todo el de Clarisse.

 **―Sí, pero para llegar a mostrar tu trabajo en el monte Olimpo, necesitaríamos una audición correcta. Tendríamos que lanzar una idea, una propuesta, armar una cartera. Hmm... ¿Tiene algunos disparos en la cabeza?**

-No pero seguro se los hago yo encantada. –Dijo Clarisse. -¿Alguna pistola en la sala? ¿No? Mierda. Para otra vez será.

 **―¿Disparos en la cabeza?**

 **―Negro brillante y blanco... Oh, no importa. La pieza de audición es lo más importante. Estos tapices son excelentes. Pero los dioses requerirían algo muy especial, algo que mostrara tu talento al extremo.**

 **Aracne gruñó―. ¿Estás sugiriendo que estos no son mi mejores trabajo? ¿Estás retándome a un duelo?**

 **―¡Oh, no!, ―se rió Annabeth―. ¿Contra mí? Dioses, no. Eres demasiado buena. Sólo sería una competencia contra ti misma, para ver si realmente tienes lo que se necesita para mostrar tu obra en el monte Olimpo.**

 **―¡Por supuesto que sí!**

 **―Bueno, yo creo que sí. Sin embargo, la audición, ya sabes... es una formalidad. Me temo que sería muy difícil. ¿Seguro que no quieres sólo matarme?**

 **―¡Deja de decir eso!**

-¡Eso! –Gritaron de nuevo todos mientras que la rubia rodaba los rojos. Lo que menos querría en ese momento era morir. O al menos eso pensaba ella.

-Por una vez, y espero que sea la última, estoy de acuerdo con Aracne. –Gruñó Atenea.

 **―gritó Aracne―. ¿Qué debo hacer?**

 **―Te voy a mostrar. ―Annabeth se descolgó la mochila. Sacó portátil de Dédalo y la abrió. El logo delta brillaba en la oscuridad.**

 **―¿Qué es eso?, ―preguntó Aracne―. ¿Algún tipo de telar?**

 **―De cierta manera, ―dijo Annabeth―. Es para tejer ideas. Contiene un diagrama de las obra de arte que podrías crear.**

 **Sus dedos temblaban sobre el teclado. Aracne se agachó para mirar directamente por encima del hombro de Annabeth. Annabeth no podía dejar de pensar en la facilidad con que los dientes como agujas podrían hundirse en su cuello.**

-No pienses esas cosas. –Se quejó Thalia dándose con la palma de la mano en la frente. –Cada vez te pareces más a Percy en lo pesimista.

-¡Oye! –gritaron ambos.

 **Abrió el programa 3-D de imágenes. Su último diseño seguía siendo, la clave del plan de Annabeth, inspirado por la musa más improbable: Frank Zhang.**

Percy frunció el ceño y la sonrisa de Annabeth volvió a salir en su cara. Le encantaba, solo por variar, que Percy sintiera algo de celos. Es bueno a veces cambiarse los roles.

 **Annabeth hizo algunos cálculos rápidos. Ella aumentó las dimensiones del modelo, entonces Aracne mostró cómo podría crear hebras de material tejido en tiras trenzadas, entonces en un cilindro largo.**

 **La luz dorada de la pantalla iluminó el rostro de la araña―. ¿Quieres que yo haga eso? ¡Pero eso no es nada! ¡Tan pequeño y simple!**

 **―En tamaño real sería mucho mayor, ―advirtió Annabeth―. ¿Ves estas medidas? Naturalmente, debe ser lo suficientemente grande como para impresionar a los dioses. Puede parecer simple, pero la estructura tiene propiedades increíbles. Tu seda de araña sería el material perfecto suave y flexible, pero fuerte como el acero.**

 **―Ya veo... ―Aracne frunció el ceño―. Pero esto no es ni siquiera un tapiz.**

 **―Es por eso que es un reto. Está fuera de tu zona de confort. Una obra como ésta, una escultura abstracta, es lo que los dioses buscan. Estaría al pie de la entrada de la sala del trono olímpico para que todos los visitantes pudieran verla. ¡Serías famosa para siempre!**

-De una cierta forma lo és ya ¿no? –Preguntó confuso Travis.

-Lo que tienes de guapo lo tienes de tonto. Y encima doble. –Y acto seguido le dio una colleja que se arrascó todo sonrojado por lo que había dicho. _¿Piensa que soy guapo?_

 **Aracne hizo un zumbido descontento en la garganta. Annabeth podía ver que no le agradaba la idea. Sus manos comenzaron a sentirse frías y sudorosas.**

 **―Esto podría requerir una gran cantidad de red, ―se quejó la araña―. Más de lo que pudiera hacer en un año.**

-¿De qué forma la crea? –Preguntó estúpidamente Connor.

-¿Y cómo crees? –Le respondió Will levantándole una ceja como si fuera obvio.

-Por el…oh, oh dioses que asco, repugnante. –Dijo haciendo arcadas y muecas.

 **Annabeth había estado esperando eso. Ya había calculado la masa y el tamaño en consecuencia―. Tendrías la necesidad de desentrañar la estatua, ―dijo―. Reutilización de la seda.**

-Muy inteligente Annabeth. –Felicitó su madre mientras los otros se encontraban desconcertados.

 **Aracne parecía a punto de objetar, pero Annabeth agitó a la Atenea Partenos como si nada. - ¿Que es más importante, cubrir esa vieja estatua o demostrar que tu obra de arte es la mejor? Por supuesto, debes ser muy cuidadosa. Necesitas dejar la cantidad suficiente de red para mantener la habitación junta. Y si piensas que es demasiado difícil…**

 **―¡Yo no he dicho eso!**

 **―Está bien. Es sólo que... Atenea, dijo que la creación de esta estructura trenzada sería imposible para cualquier tejedor, incluso ella. Así que si no crees que puedas…**

 **―¿Atenea dijo eso?**

 **―Bueno, sí.**

 **―¡Ridículo! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!**

 **―¡Genial! Pero necesitas comenzar de inmediato, antes de los olímpicos elijan otro artista para sus instalaciones.**

 **Aracne gruñó―. Si me estás engañando, niña…**

 **―Me tendrás aquí como rehén, ―Annabeth le recordó―. No es como si pudiera ir a cualquier parte.**

-Ojala estuvieras en otra parte. –Gruñó Percy con los puños apretados. Annabeth cogió sus manos para que se tranquilizara cosa que funcionó y la alegró causar ese efecto en el hijo de Poseidón.

 **Una vez que esta escultura esté completa, estarás de acuerdo en que es la pieza más increíble que has hecho. Si no, con mucho gusto moriré.**

Los que estaban en la sala gimieron ante lo dicho, aunque fuera un engaño no les gustaba como sonaba.

 **Aracne vaciló. Sus piernas con púas estaban tan cerca que, podría haber empalado a Annabeth con un golpe rápido.**

Volvieron a gemir ante su ´´optimismo´´.

 **―Bien, ―dijo la araña―. ¡Un último desafío, contra mí misma!**

 **Aracne se subió a su red y comenzó a desentrañar la Atenea.**

–Fin del capítulo. – Termino Apolo. -¿Quién sigue?

-Pásamelo, cariño. Leeré yo. –Dijo dulcemente Hestia.

-Claro, Tía H. –Sonrió ladeadamente y le entregó el libro.

-Annabeth. Capítulo 50. –Leyó Hestia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth. Capítulo 50.** –Leyó Hestia.

 **Annabeth perdido la noción del tiempo.**

-Vaya…Y yo pensaba que eso solo te pasaba cuando estaba con Percy. –Picó Clarisse con una sonrisa maliciosa bailando en sus labios.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es mentira. Tambien perdió la noción del tiempo con muchas otras cosas. –Dijo con un leve tono rojizo-casi imperceptible- en sus mejillas.

-Entonces, ¿admites que pierdes la noción del tiempo con Percy? –Dijo Connor subiendo y bajando ambas cejas.

-Bu-bueno…es mi a-am-amigo y paso m-mucho tiempo con él. –Explicó Annabet retorciendo un mechón de pelo. Levantó la cabeza y vio a sus compañeros con grandes sonrisas pícaras y cejar arqueadas. -¡¿Algún problema con ello?! –Dijo enfadada. Se estaban riendo de ella…

-Tranquila Anni, no hemos dicho nada. –Levantó las manos Thalia, riendo, en signo de paz.

-Pero insinuáis. –Se cruzó de brazos.

Percy sonrió ante la enfurruñada Annabeth. La verdad es que en ese estado le causaba cierta ternura. Pocas veces había visto a Annabeth dejar su personalidad fuerte y madura para ver la personalidad de una chica de 15 años rodeada de sus amigos y fuera de preocupaciones.

 **Podía sentir como la ambrosía que había comido antes de empezaba a reparar su pierna.**

Todos suspiraron de alivio. Percy le cogió una de las piernas y empezó a repartir besos a lo largo de ella.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! –Dijo Annabeth totalmente ruborizada intentando apartarle sin dar mucho éxito.

-Sana, sana…culito de rana…si no te curas hoy…te curaras mañana… -Por último le dio un beso en el tobillo, donde el libro dijo que se lo rompería. -¿Mejor? –Sonrió. Annabeth se quedo sin habla mirándole con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-No sé, si ha sido o muy tierno o una escena erótica. –Dijo perpleja Katie.

-Dejémoslo en una cosa intermedia. –Respondió Clarisse un poco confundida ante la reacción de Percy ya que nunca le había visto esa faceta tierna…un tanto extraña.

-Tú… -Atenea señala a Percy –aparta esos asquerosos labios de molusco de la pierna de mi hija. –Gruñó.

Percy se apartó con las manos en alto riéndose de la cara de Annabeth.

 **Pero aún le dolía tanto que el dolor latía hasta el cuello.**

Percy cogió su pierna y se la puso en el regazo y empezó a darle un pequeño masaje.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunto la hija de la diosa de la sabiduría un poco aturdida por el suceso ocurrido hace unos pocos segundos.

-Solo de escuchar lo que te va a pasar me está poniendo malo, listilla. –Respondió con total sinceridad. –Y bueno, este pequeño masaje creo que es más para relajarme yo que para aliviar tu dolor inexistente.

 **A lo largo de las paredes, pequeñas arañas se escabulleron en la oscuridad, como esperando órdenes de su ama.**

A todos los hijos de Atenea y la susodicha les recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

 **Miles de ellos crujieron detrás de los tapices, haciendo que las escenas se movieran como el viento.**

-Seguro que debe ser increíble pero a la vez un tanto escalofriante. –Dijo una niña de Atenea.

 **Annabeth se sentó en el suelo y trató de conservar su fuerza. Mientras Aracne no estaba mirando, ella trató de conseguir algún tipo de señal en la computadora portátil de Dédalo para contactar con sus amigos, pero por supuesto no tuvo suerte.**

Thalia gruñó.

-Nunca nos pasa nada bueno. Cada vez que pasa más el tiempo vamos adoptando la misma mala suerte que cabeza de algas.

-¡Oye! Yo no tengo mala suerte. Solo es especial.

-En el futuro, voy a alejar a Annabeth de ti para evitar este tipo de suerte. –Advirtió Thalia. –Puede que te convenza para unirte la caza, Anni.

-¡Ni de broma! –Bramó Percy levantándose del sofá, no sin antes dejar con cuidado la pierna de la rubia en el suelo.

-¡Si! –Gritó ilusionada Artemisa. –Nos vendría estupendamente una mente como la suya en la caza.

-Hermanita, ¿tú quieres dejar al mundo sin chicas hermosas y sexy´s? –Preguntó Apolo abatido.

-No me llames hermanita. Soy la mayor.

-Annabeth –intervino Atenea, matando la discusión que iba a dar comienzo entre los gemelos -, no sería mala idea que te unieras. Serias inmortal, te quedarías a mi lado toda la eternidad…

-Aunque eso no sé si es un regalo o un castigo. –Murmuró Poseidón pero le oyeron todos.

Atenea le tiro un boli que le impacto en la frente manchándole de tinta y siguió con sus puntos a favor de que se uniera a la caza.

-…además no habría chicos y no sufrirías por si te rompen alguna vez el corazón.

-Es una propuesta la mar de interesante madre, -Dijo Annabet con un tono frío en su voz. Aun le dolía que su madre la hubiera repudiado en un futuro no muy lejano. –Pero no, gracias.

-Piénsalo al menos. –Rogó su madre.

-Lo haré. Pero mi respuesta seguramente sea como la primera vez que me lo propusieron.

Percy, sentado a su lado, estaba blanco como una hoja. Se lo iba a plantear…se lo estaba planteando porque en realidad no había dicho no directo, había duda en su voz. ¿Y si se unía a las cazadoras? No, no, no…

-Apuesto diez dracmas a que al final Annabeth se une a las cazadoras. –Susurró Connor para Thalia, Katie, Travis, Clarisse y Will.

-Los veo. –Acepto la hija del dios de la guerra. Todos la miraron extraños. -¿Qué? –preguntó irritada ante las miradas.

-Que es un poco extraño que precisamente tú apuestes por el amor. –Explicó Will.

-Bueno tampoco se necesita ser muy inteligente para ver lo evidente.

-Entonces si lo dices tú que no piensas mucho…-Dijo Travis arrascándose la barbilla. Chris que no estaba muy atento a su conversación pero sabía q ese comentario le metió una colleja a su hermano que al instante se quejo. -¡…apuesto por el amor!

Thalia, Will, Katie siguieron el mismo ejemplo de Clarisse y Travis.

-Oh vamos, ¿en serio? –todos asintieron- mejor para mi. Mas dinerito para la saca. –Rió frotándose las manos.

 **Eso la dejó sin nada que hacer excepto mirar con asombro y horror como Aracne trabajaba, sus ocho patas que se movían con velocidad hipnótica, poco a poco desentrañando los hilos de seda alrededor de la estatua.**

-Por los dioses… -Dijo Malcom recorriéndole un escalofrio solo de visualizar la escena.

 **Con sus ropas de oro y marfil y su cara luminosa, la Atenea Partenos era aún más aterradora que Aracne.**

Todos en la sala empezaron a reírse ante la cara de espanto de Atanea. Claro, todos reían exceptuando a la diosa y a sus hijo que miraban mal a Annabeth.

-Oye no me miréis asi. Si lo he dicho será por algo. –Se justificó la rubia.

Poseidón, después de que todas las risas cesaran, volvió a reir ante el comentario de Annabeth.

-¡Dioses! Esta chica me encanta. –Dijo quitándose una lagrima del ojo. Se levantó e hizo un hueco entre su hijo y ella y se sentó en medio y la abrazo por los hombros. -¡Es oro puro! Cuando quieras, eres bienvenida a mi palacio. –Sonrió haciendo sonrojar a Annabeth.

-¡Papa! –Percy echo a su padre del sofá cabreado. -¡Ella está prohibida!

-¡Oye! –Se indignó Annabeth. –Yo puedo estar con cualquiera sin tú consentimiento. –Dijo cruzando piernas y brazos pero Percy la omitió totalmente mientras miraba a su padre ceñudo. Annabeth resoplo y se alejó un poco de Percy para acercarse a Thalia. –Estúpido, sesos de algas. –No lo dijo por el comentario sino más bien porque la ignoró y eso la molestó ya que pocas veces no la hacia caso.

-Hasta que te das cuenta, Anni. –Rió Thalia.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Poseidón mirando a su hijo mientras reía.

-Que te sientes. –Le dijo seco.

-Oh, vamos hijo.

-Siéntate.

Resoplando le hizo caso. Sintió una mirada que le traladaba el cráneo y giró el rostro. Se encontró con unos ojos grises cargados de furia que le hicieron tragar duro.

-No quiero que ni respires el mismo aire que mi hija.

Poseidón hizo un saludo al estilo militar y se sentó recto en el trono y guiño un ojo a Annabeth lo q causo que riera. Percy apretó los labios y miró mal a su padre.

-Cuando un hombre que usualmente es bueno por naturaleza y de repente salta con ese tipo de carácter, que se imponga, que se enfade…a las chicas nos pone. Ahí lo dejo. –Dijo Afrodita abanicándose con la mano por el repentino calor. Las chicas más mayores entre los 40 semidioses asintieron conformes ante lo dicho, ya que de a poco iban entrando en el mundo de los chicos. –Que podemos decir, nos van los chicos malotes. Al menos con un puntillo.

Todos los chicos, al menos la mayoría ya que Percy seguía mirando mal a su padre, empezaron a pensar en ello. Puede que no fuera una mala idea para llamar su atención.

 **Contemplaba con severidad, como diciendo: Tráiganme sabrosos aperitivos o si no. Annabeth podía imaginar que para los griegos antiguos, entrar en el Partenón y ver a esta diosa con su enorme escudo, lanza y pitón, con la mano libre sosteniendo a Nike, el espíritu con alas de la victoria. Hubiera sido suficiente para poner una estrechar la túnica de cualquier mortal.**

 **Más que eso, la estatua de irradiaba potencia.**

Atenea alzó la cabeza orgullosa.

-Alerta ego. –Canturreó Ares.

-Alerta envidia y estupidez.

-De verdad no se te puede decir nada. –Se enfurruño el dios de la guerra.

 **A la vez que Atenea era desenvuelta, el aire a su alrededor se hacía más cálido. Su piel marfil brillaba con vida. Por toda la habitación, las arañas más pequeñas se agitaron y empezaron a retroceder de nuevo al pasillo.**

 **Annabeth supuso que las redes de Aracne habían enmascarado de alguna manera la magia de la estatua. Ahora que estaba libre, la Atenea Partenos llenó la cámara con energía mágica. Siglos de oraciones mortales y holocaustos se habían llevado a cabo en su presencia. Se fue infundiendo con el poder de Atenea.**

 **Aracne no parecía darse cuenta.**

-Que se va a dar cuenta si es una estúpida araña. –Dijo Atenea.

-Sí, una estúpida araña a la que tienes unos celos impresionantes. –Dijo mordazmente Hera. Atenea la miro con llamas en sus ojos al igual que sus hijos. -¡Uy! No me digas que te has molestado.

Atenea fue a contestar pero se vio interrumpida por Poseidón.

-Al menos ella no es la cornuda oficial del Olimpo, hermanita. –Dijo tranquilamente el dios afilando las puntas de su tridente.

-¡Poseidón! –Gritó Hera enfurecida. -¡Zeus! –gritó indignada a su marido viendo que él no había atacado a su hermano ante tal ofensa. En cambio el rey de los dioses se encontraba haciendo ojitos con una ninfa que le estaba sirviendo una .

-¡Uy! No me digas que te ha molestado.

-¡En tu cara! –Contestó Atenea riendo como una loca chocando los puños con Poseidón.

-¿Porqué la defiende Señor Poseidón? ¿No era que se odiaban? –Preguntó un hijo de Hefesto.

-Exactamente. Por eso soy el único que se puede meter con ella. –Sonrió hinchando el pecho.

Atenea rodó los ojos.

-Es escalofriante lo mucho que se parecen Percy y Annabeth a sus padres. –Comentó Chris viendo a ambas parejas. -¿Atenea y Poseidón también estarán enamorados el uno del otro como sus hijos?

-¿Pero qué dices? –dijo Thalia con asombro. Giro la cabeza para ver a ambos dioses que ya estaban enfrascados en otra discusión para luego fijarse en sus hijos que estaban distanciados. Percy seguía mirando mal a su padre y Annabeth muy de vez en cuando le miraba de reojo para verificar, que en efecto, que el hijo de Poseidón no se había acercado a ella para pedirla perdón por el comentario. –Bueno…No creo.

-Son como gotas de agua. –Señalo Katie y al instante tenía una versión de Percy con unos cuantos años de más enfrente suyo con una sonrisa amistosa. Al instante voló hacia atrás del susto, chocando con Travis que casi cayó al suelo.

-¿He oído algo de agua?

-Si. –Susurró la semidiosa cohibida por su presencia.

-Poseidón. –Llamó Hestia a su hermano. –Deja a la chiquilla. La estas poniendo nerviosa. Vuelve a tu trono, gamberro.

-¡Ey! Así solo me llama mama, hermanita. –Rió Poseidón de camino a su trono. –Ademas ella dijo agua. –Dijo señalando a la hija de la diosa de la agricultura como un crió haciendo pucheros a lo que toda la sala rió por infantilismo.

-Es de mala educación señalas, Poseidón, y más si es a mi hija. –Dijo Deméter metiéndole un zape. –Sigue con la lectura, hermana.

-Es de mala educación no decir por favor después de pedir algo, Dems. –Se burló Hestia.

-Por favor. –Dijo la diosa roja como sus tomates cultivados en sus huertos.

 **Ella siguió murmurando para sí misma, contando metros de seda y calculando el número de hebras que su proyecto requeriría. Cada vez que ella dudaba, Annabeth gritaba alentando y le recordaba lo maravilloso que sería que sus tapices colgaran en el Monte Olimpo.**

Atenea refunfuño por lo bajo diciendo que en la vida dejaría que las obras de esa ´´´mujer´´ entrarían en su hogar.

-Hermana que es un engaño. –La dijo Artemisa.

-Aun así.

-Ya sabemos de dónde viene tu cabezonería ¿eh, listilla? –Habló por primera vez Percy, desde su incidente con su padre. Anabeth ni siquiera le miró. No le daría ni la hora hasta que no se disculpara. –Oye, ¿Te pasa algo?

-No

-¿Segura?

-Si

-Uuuhh. –Todo el campamento coreo junto con Poseidón, Apolo y Hermes.

Percy les miro raro.

-¿De verdad?

-No sé, tu sabras, Perseo.

-Vale… -Le había llamado Perseo y nunca lo llamaba así. Estaba cabreada, pero ¿porqué?

 **La estatua se hizo tan caliente y brillante que Annabeth podía ver más detalles del santuario, la mampostería romana que probablemente había sido una vez un blanco resplandeciente, los huesos oscuros de víctimas pasadas de Aracne y platos colgados en la red, y los cables de masa de seda que conectaban el suelo hasta el techo.**

-Maneras de estropear una estatua increíble. –Volvió a refunfuñar Atenea.

-¿Saben? Sera un monstruo y todo lo que quieran pero se puede ser ordenado. Ser monstruo no es excusa. –Dijo Hermes.

-¿Pero es que acaso tu eres ordenado, Hermógenes? –Dijo Dionisio pasando una hoja de su revista de vinos.

-Hermógenes… -bufó. -¿No había otro nombre? Bueno contestando a tu pregunta: Sí, soy ordenado. ¡Soy el dios mensajero! Tengo que tener todo ordenado por fecha y por orden alfabético además de que soy el dios de los ladrones y tengo que tener todo ordenado para saber si alguna vez me roban algo. Sería un gran fallo de mi parte que me robaran pero también me sentiría orgulloso de dicho ladrón.

-Creo que es la primera vez que dices algo inteligente o…que tenga sentido. Mas o menos. –Aventuró Artemisa.

 **Annabeth ahora veía la fragilidad de las losas de mármol bajo sus pies. Estaban cubiertos de una fina capa de malla, malla como para mantener unido un espejo roto. Cada vez que la Atenea Partenos cambiaba lo más mínimo, más grietas se extendían y ampliaban a lo largo del suelo. En algunos lugares, había agujeros tan grandes como tapas de registro. Annabeth casi deseaba estuviera oscuro otra vez.**

Toda la sala se quedo pálida menos Hera, ya que no le importaría en lo más mínimo que se cayera por el Tártaro.

Hestia con un chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer una taza de Té caliente en la palma de su mano. Se levantó y se acercó a Atenea, la cual se comía las uñas de puro nervio, y se la entrego.

-Toma cariño, para tranquilizarte. Bebetelo poco a poco esta caliente. –La aconsejó.

-Gracias, tía Hestia. –Sonrió.

Hestia se volvió a su asiento y miro a los semidioses que no tenían muy buena cara, pero el que peor parecía era Percy.

-Perseo, ¿te encuentras bien? –dijo preocupada al ver que temblaba un poco.

Si. –dijo en un tono seco y cargado de furia. –Solo…nada. Estoy bien.

Como le pasara algo a Annabeth no se lo perdonaría en la vida. Tenía que haber ido con ella haber insistido más…y encima en el presenta Annabeth estaba enfadado con él y no sabía la causa. Apretó los puños. Todo le salía a pedir de boca al parecer.

 **Incluso si su plan tuviera éxito y derrotaba a Aracne, no estaba segura de cómo podría salir de esta cámara con vida.**

-¿Sabes, rubia? Deberías, en un futuro, controlar esos pensamientos tan negativos o si no aquí tu madre –la señalo Apolo –le va a dar algo.

-Para empezar tengo nombre –señalo con enfado. –Y segundo los pensamientos no se pueden controlar cambian a cada segundo. Y tercero no se deberían de leer mis pensamientos, ya que son privados pero es una orden de las Moiras ¿entendido rubito? Ademas, ¿Cómo quieres que mantenga pensamientos positivos en un lugar como ese? –Le cerró la boca a Apolo.

-Cada vez quiero más que esta chiica se una a la caza. –Dijo Artemisa y su grupo de cazadoras grito en signo de afirmación lo que causo la risa de Annabeth.

Percy gruñó a su lado y Annabeth le miró levantando una ceja pero no le dijo nada. Esto no ayudaba al estado de ánimo del hijo de Poseidón.

-Como siga esto así ganare la apuesta. –Dijo jocoso Connor.

-Eso ya lo veremos. –Le respondió Will.

 **―** **Tanta seda, ―murmuró Aracne―. Yo podría hacer veinte tapices…**

 **―** **¡Sigue adelante! ―dijo Annabeth―. Estás haciendo un trabajo maravilloso.**

-Pff…

 **La araña siguió trabajando. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, una montaña de seda brillante se amontonaba a los pies de la estatua. Las paredes de la sala estaban todavía cubiertas de telarañas. Los cables de soporte que sostienen la misma habitación no habían sido perturbados. Pero la Atenea Partenos era libre.**

Todos los semidioses gritaban felices porque el plan daba resultado y junto a los semidioses también gritaba Atenea feliz mientras que la mayoría de los dioses la miraban divertidos. Pocas veces se la había visto asi.

 **Por favor, despierta, Annabeth le rogó a la estatua. Madre, ayúdame.**

Atenea miro con ojos tristes a su hija y ella entendió el mensaje a la primera. Su adre no podría ayudarla, sería entrometerse en la misión y no podían ayudar y menos siendo sus hijos los que necesitaban esa mano extra.

 **No pasó nada, pero las grietas parecían estar extendiéndose por el suelo más rápidamente.**

-A mi…a mi me va a dar algo. –Dijo Atenea con la mano en el pecho. –Apolo dame algo.

-Enseguida, hermanita numero 2. –Dijo el dios del solo buscando un calmante. –Toma.

-Gracias. –Dijo cogiéndola. –Y no me llames hermanita para eso tienes a Artemisa. –Está la miró mal. -¿Qué? Comparte el mismo ADN completo que tú. Tiene más derecho. Aunque técnicamente no tengamos ADN…pero bueno tu me entiendes ¿no? –Rió nerviosamente. Se acercó la pastilla la boca y se la tomo. Tomo un respiró profundo.

-Hermana tranquilízate. –Le aconsejo Artemis.

-Eso intento.

-Mama –intervino Annabeth. –No te pongas así seguro que todo saldrá bien. –Su madre la sonrió. Percy por otra parte no dejaba de rebotar la pierna contra el suelo. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento y no hacía nada más que preguntarse dónde cojones estaba.-¿Puedes estarte quieto? No ayudas.

El hijo de Poseidón paro la pierna bufando molesto ante el tono de la rubia. Seguía enfadada.

-Voy a ganar diez dracmas de cada uno de vosotros. –Canturreó Connor.

-No vas a ganar Connor. –Advirtió Thalia.

-Uy que no. Además tú la estas alentando para que se una. Te contradices tú misma queriendo que salga con Percy. –Susurró para que nos les oyera.

-Pero lo mío va de broma, solo quiero molestar a cabeza de algas. Además yo conozco a Anni. No lo olvides. –Le apuntó con el dedo y este levantó las manos riéndose mientras negaba con la cabeza presintiendo que ganaría la apuesta.

 **De acuerdo con Aracne, los pensamientos maliciosos de los monstruos habían carcomido los cimientos de la capilla durante siglos. Si eso era cierto, ahora que la Atenea Partenos estaba libre podría atraer aún más la atención de los monstruos en el Tártaro.**

Ares frotó sus manos con energía mientras reía.

-Ojala se anime un poquito la cosa. Atenea lo fulminó con la mirada y Afrodita se levantó de su trono y le pego en la nuca. -¡Ay! Pero palomita….¡¿Por qué me pegas?

-Porque para estar saliendo la diosa del amor eres muy poco sensible.

 **―** **El diseño, ―dijo Annabeth―. Deberías darte prisa.**

 **Levantó la pantalla del ordenador para mostrárselo a Aracne, pero la araña espetó: ― Lo he aprendido de memoria, hija. Tengo los ojos de un artista para los detalles.**

 **―** **Por supuesto que sí. Pero hay que darse prisa.**

 **―** **¿Por qué?**

 **―** **Bueno... ¡para que podamos presentar tu trabajo al mundo!**

-Que desde luego nunca presentara. –Siguió diciendo tozuda Atenea.

-Que es una artimaña. –Le recordó la sala entera como si fuera una niña pequeña y esta se cruzo de brazos.

-Al menos no otra vez. –Dijo un hijo de Hermes recordando el tapiz que creo Aracne de las aventuras amorosas de Zeus a lo que Atanea fulminó con la mirada al chaval. Este trago duro y reculo en su asiento.

-Si quieres vivir para contarlo –aconsejó Chris -, no digas comentarios como esos. –A lo que el chico asintió efusivamente. –Perdónele es que es un novato.

 **―** **Hmm. Muy bien.**

 **Aracne comenzó a tejer. Era un trabajo lento, girando hilos de seda en tiras largas de tela. La cámara retumbó. Las grietas en los pies de Annabeth se hicieron más amplias.**

Annabeth sentía pocas veces miedo pero en este mismo momento tenía terror y aun no había vivido dicho tormento. Puede que si Percy estuviera con ella allí, junto a Aracne, quizá no estuviera tan aterrorizada. Miro a su mejor amigo y se encontraba al filo del asiento con los puños apretados. Lo estaba pasando tan o más mal que ella y eso que él no estaría allí. Puede que ese fuera el problema de la tensión de Percy. Que él no estría con ella en aquel lugar. Ese pensamiento le calentó el pecho de tranquilidad pensando que su mejor amigo siempre estaría para ella en los peores momentos y además conociendo a Percy se las arreglaría para llegar junto a ella. Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír y Thalia la pilló y la miro raro pero no preguntó. Dejo su semblante serió y estiro su brazo para coger una mano de Percy para intentar relajarlo pero sucedió todo lo contrario.

-No te dejare sola. Te lo prometo. –Dijo Percy besándola la mano y la soltó para que la rubia pudiera volver acomodarla en su regazo.

Con gestos así a Annabeth le costaba estar enfadada con Percy pero hasta que no le pidiera perdón por el comentario no le volvería a hablar como siempre.

 **Si Aracne lo notó, a ella no parecía importarle. Annabeth consideró tratar de empujar a la araña en el hoyo de alguna manera, pero ella rechazó la idea.**

-¡Oh, vamos! No seas cobarde niñita. –Gritó Ares. -¡Esta historia necesita un poco de sangre!

-¡Quieres cerrar tu puta boca! –Estalló Percy. La sala se hundió en el silenció más absoluto. Nunca, nadie había visto a Percy así, ni siquiera la mismísima Annabeth, la cual había vivido numerosas aventuras con él, y la única explicación que podían pensar es que el futuro próximo le estaba superando. –Perdón Señora Hestia. Continúe por favor.

 **No había un agujero lo suficientemente grande, y además, si el suelo cedía, Aracne probablemente podría colgar su seda y escapar, mientras que Annabeth y la antigua estatua caerían en el Tártaro.**

Todos los semidioses se quejaron. He ahí la suerte de los hijos de los dioses…Luego que la gente diga que quieren ser como ellos.

 **Poco a poco, Aracne trenzaba las largas tiras de seda y entre sí. Su habilidad era perfecta. Annabeth no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada. Sintió otro atisbo de duda acerca de su propia madre. ¿Qué tal si Aracne era una mejor tejedora que Atenea?**

-¡Annabeth! –Gritó en conjunto la cabaña seis, regañándola.

Annbeth se encogió ante las miradas de sus hermano que era, seguramente, muy parecida a la que ella daba cuando estaba cabreada.

-Lo siento. –Susurró.

-Niños. –Dijo cansada Atanea. –Dejad a vuestra hermana. No se a alejado mucho de la realidad **.**

-Pero mama –replicó Malcom -, tu eres la diosa de la artesanía.

-Puede ser, y es. Pero eso no significa que a la fuerza sea la mejor. En su momento lo fui pero siempre, lo creas o no habrá alguien que nos supere. Recordad esto hijos, y que sirva también para los demás, sed humildes con vuestros logros. Nunca penséis que no os pueden superar porque el destino puede jugar en vuestra contra, como ocurrió conmigo.

-Entonces, la castigaste porque sentiste celos. –Aseguró una pequeña hija de Atenea, ajustándose sus pequeñas gafas para que no se resbalasen y cayeran.

-Una parte de mí sí que lo hizo por celos, pero la otra, la racional, la castigo por que en esa época a los dioses, a nosotros y a los menores se les debía de tener respeto y la obra que creó ella era un insulto para nosotros las divinidades, sobre todo para Zeus. Por eso la castigue.

-Además. –Intervino Zeus, mientras jugaba con su rayo. –Si no la hubiera castigado mi hija lo hubiera hecho yo mismo.

 **Pero la habilidad de Aracne no era el punto. Ella había sido castigada por ser orgullosa y grosera.**

-Además de por eso también las castigamos. –Puntualizó Afrodita, mirándose en el espejo mientras se retocaba con el pintalabios. Miro a la diosa de la guerra y la guiño un ojo y esta asintió agradecida. –Hay que ser un buen perdedor pero también un buen ganador. Yo reconocí que me pudo haber ganado pero se paso y tenía que recordar que ella simplemente era una mortal ante la presencia de un mortal.

 **No importa lo increíble que fuera, no podía ir por ahí insultando a los dioses.**

-¿Veis? La hubiéramos castigado igual. Si no es una cosa es por otra. Quiso ir de mala y de superior a todos y le salió el tiro por la culata. –Dijo Hermes.

 **Los olímpicos son un recordatorio de que siempre hay alguien mejor que tú, así que no deberías tener una cabeza grande.**

-Como ya he dicho antes –interrumpió Atenea -, que seáis mortales no significa que no podáis ser mejor que nosotros ¿vale? Ese pensamiento de mi hija es erróneo. Pero ser siempre humildes. Ya es suficiente vergonzoso para nosotros y lo siento por decirlo así, que un mortal sea mejor que nosotros en algo.

 **Sin embargo... convertirse en una monstruosa araña inmortal parecía un castigo bastante duro para presumir.**

-Los monstruos son raros. –Dijo con voz tímida Silena.

-¿Raros? Yo no los considero así. –Contestó Will. –O sea en un principio son mortales, hacen algo que pueden ofender a los dioses y nuestros padres les convierten en un ser mitológico que vale puede ser horrendo pero venga, les hacen inmortales unos poderes bastantes sorprendentes y van en nuestra captura para matarnos para vengarse de nuestros padres por lo que les han hecho pero como ya están castigados si nos matan ya no les pueden hacer nada. Normal que presuman.

Los dioses ante lo dicho se quedaron reflexionando pensando en que quizá deberían cambiar algún que otro castigo o la forma en la que maldicen.

 **Aracne trabajó más rápido, uniendo los filamentos. Pronto, la estructura estaba hecha. A los pies de la estatua había un cilindro trenzado de cintas de seda, cinco pies de diámetro y diez pies de largo. La superficie brillaba como concha de abulón, pero no le pareció hermoso a Annabeth. Era funcional: una trampa. Sólo sería hermoso si funcionaba.**

-¿Es…

-…un tubo? –Termino Travis por su hermano gemelo.

-Eso parece. –Dijo sin más Clarisse.

-¿Porqué le mandaría construir un ´´tubo´´? –Dijo Annabeth frotándose la frente intentando pensar.

-No le des más vueltas. Es un plan tuyo seguro que funciona. –Le sonrió Percy a la hija de la diosa de la sabiduría. Esperaba ver una sonrisa por parte de ella pero solo logro un ceño más fruncido y que le girase la cara para poder hablar por lo bajo con Thalia, la cual le miró, levantó una ceja como si estuviera haciendo algo o hubiera hecho algo malo y hasta que no se disculpara, Annabeth no le hablaría. Se estaba rebanando los sesos intentando recordar. ¡¿Pero que había hecho?!

 **Aracne se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa hambrienta. - ¡Ya está! ¡Ahora, mi recompensa! Demuéstrame que puedes cumplir tus promesas.**

-¡Ey! Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. –Se ofendió Annabeth.

-Ya pero es una trampa, Anni. –Le dijo con obviedad Thalia.

-Po eso no me lo voy a tomar tan a pecho.

-¿Y porque protestas?

-Pues no lo sé. Solo sé…

-… ¡Que no sé nada! –Cantaron los hermanos Stoll, citando a un viejo filosofo.

-Ya sabemos que no sabeis nada. –Se metió con ellos, Katie. –Y ahora a callar.

-A Annabeth no la dices nada y ha interrumpido la primera. –Se quejó Travis, poniendo pucheros.

-Primero –señalo con un dedo -, Annabeth da miedo. El único que a veces la contradice es Percy y ya sabes como acaba. –Eso causó la risa en la sala recordando las veces que el hijo de Poseidón había acabado en la enfermería. Levanto un segundo dedo. –Y segundo, el libro está desde su punto de vista. Yo creo que tiene todo el derecho a interrumpir.

- _Touché_. –Dijeron ambos hermanos.

 **Annabeth estudió la trampa. Ella frunció el ceño y se acercó a su alrededor, inspeccionando el tejido desde todos los ángulos. Luego, con cuidado de su tobillo malo, ella se puso de rodillas y se arrastró dentro. Había hecho las mediciones en la cabeza. Si se hubiera equivocado, su plan estaba condenado.**

-Tú nunca te equivocas, listilla. –Dijo Percy intentando sacar una sonrisa a su mejor amiga pero no lo consiguió. Le estaba ignorando. ¡Oh, vamos!

-Lo tienes crudo, hijo. –Rió Poseidón, ante la situación tan _heavy_ que le había tocado vivir a su hijo por su culpa.

-Tú cállate. –Gruño Percy.

 **Pero ella se deslizó a través del túnel de seda, sin tocar los lados. La cinta estaba pegajosa, pero no imposible de hacerlo. Se arrastró por el otro extremo y sacudió la cabeza.**

 **―** **Hay una falla, ―dijo.**

 **―** **¡¿Qué?! ―Exclamó Aracne―. ¡Imposible! Seguí tus instrucciones…**

 **―** **Dentro, ―dijo Annabeth―. Arrástrate y ve por ti mismo. Está justo en el medio, un defecto en el tejido.**

 **Aracne espumó por la boca. Annabeth tenía miedo de haber presionado demasiado, y la araña se apoderara de ella. Ella no sería más que otro conjunto de huesos en las telarañas.**

-Dios Anni, -se quejo Thalia –vas a dejar de pasar tiempo con cabezas de alga echando hostias.

Percy la miro mal. Encima de que Annabeth estaba enfadada con él, su prima la animaba a que se uniera a las cazadoras-odia hombres. ¡Fantástico!

-Muy bien Thalia aliéntala. –Le dijo Connor.

-Lo importante no es como se empieza sino como se acaba. –Le contestó la hija de Zeus.

-Sí. Y acabara con diez dracmas de cada uno de vosotros –los señalo uno por uno sin que los aludidos se dieran cuenta -, en mi bolsillo.

-Estoy por unirme al final a tu equipo hermano. Según van las cosas… -Dudó Travis.

-¿Eres un gallina, Stoll? –Le pico Clarisse. -¿Tienes miedo de perder?

-¡Nunca! –dijo rojo de enfado. – ¡Sigo con la misma apuesta! Te vas a comer tus palabras, hermano.

-Total, aun así no te hubieras podido cambiar de bando. –Rió Connor.

 **En cambio, Aracne estampó sus ocho patas con petulancia. - Yo no cometo errores.**

-¡Humildad! –Cantaron Apolo y Hermes.

 **―** **Oh, es pequeño, ―dijo Annabeth―. Es probable que puedas solucionarlo. Pero yo no quiero mostrar nada a los dioses, que no sea tu mejor trabajo. Mira, ve adentro y compruébalo. Si lo puedes arreglar, entonces vamos a mostrárselo a los olímpicos. Vas a ser el artista más famoso de todos los tiempos.**

-Más quisiera. –Protestaron los hijos de Atenea y la diosa sonrió con afecto y se le empañaron un poco los ojos ante el amor que profesaban sus hijos por ella.

-¿Un pañuelo? –Le ofreció Poseidón.

-Yo no necesito eso. –Dijo Atenea roja por haber sido pillada por nada más y menos que su enemigo mostrando sus sentimientos antes que su inteligencia.

-Orgullosa como ella sola. –Rió el dios.

 **Probablemente despedirán a las Nueve Musas y te contrataran para supervisar todas las artes. La diosa Aracne... sí, yo no me sorprendería.**

-Y ya que estamos, así por la cara nos hacemos sus sirvientes. –Protestó Apolo ante la mención de despedir a sus queridas musas. ¡A ellas ni tocarlas un pelo!

 **―** **La diosa... ―la respiración de Aracne se volvió superficial―. Sí, sí. Voy a arreglar este fallo.**

-No si encima se lo creerá. –Se indigno Hera ante la perspectiva de que un monstruo como Aracne formara parte de su perfecta familia divina (dejando a un lado a Hefesto)

-Se debe de estar acabando el mundo porque estoy coincidiendo con Hera. –Se lamento Atanea.

-Ídem. –Dijeron levantando la mano Ares, Afrodita, Dionisio, Atenea, Hades, Atemisa, Apolo, Hermes y una tímida Hestia.

-Haber, ¿os tengo que hacer repetir mil veces ´´es una trampa´´? –Dijo Poseidón. –Además, lo del fin del mundo…yo solo digo que tenemos que librar una guerra a la vuelta de la esquina. Yo ahí lo dejo.

-No ayudas. –Dijo Hades mirando a los semidioses, que se habían vuelto serios ante la mención de la guerra. Puede que ganarán la guerra pero lo más seguro es que murieran unos cuantos en el intento. Hades miro ceñudo su hijo y este miro a Percy, el cual también se miraban (aunque este último un poco enfadado por haberle encerrado y haber sido engañado. Aun no le perdonaba) Asintieron. En cuanto todo volviera a la realidad, Percy se metería en la Laguna Estigia.

 **Asomó la cabeza por el túnel―. ¿Dónde está?**

 **―** **Justo en el medio, ―instó Annabeth―. Adelante. Podría ser un poco apretado para ti.**

-¡Annabeth acaba de llamar gorda a un monstruo! –rió Will junto a toda la sala al darse cuenta. Se puso junto a los hermanos Stoll de rodillas y empezaron a alabarla. -¡Ídola! ¡Ídola! ¡Ídola!

-Basta. –Rió con vergüenza Annabeth.

Percy dejo de reír de repente. ¿Con Will si se reía pero con él no? Se recostó en el sofá con los brazos cruzados bufando más que antes si eso era posible.

Annabeth le vio de reojo actuando como un niño pequeño. Se lo tenía merecido por tratarla como un objeto. ¡Y encima aun no le había perdido perdón!

 **―** **¡Estoy bien!, ―espetó ella, y se retorció.**

-Las mujeres no llevamos bien que nos insinúen que estemos gordas. –Susoiró Afrodita. –Y menos cuando viene de una mujer.

 **Como Annabeth había esperado, el abdomen de la araña encajó, pero sólo apenas. A medida que se abrió paso, las tiras trenzadas se expandieron para acomodarse a ella. Aracne hizo todo el camino por sus hileras.**

 **―** **No veo ninguna falla, ―anunció.**

 **―** **¿En serio?, ―preguntó Annabeth―. Bueno, eso es extraño. Porque no sales y yo echaré otro vistazo.**

 **El momento de la verdad.**

Todos se encontraban orando a los dioses. Estos estaban con las manos en la cabeza por los ruegos de sus hijos, que era el mismo: que la trampa funcionase.

-Hijos si pudieseis orar con menos intensidad os lo agradeceríamos. –Intento calmar Apolo.

-Lo sentimos. –Murmuraron avergonzados los semidioses.

-No pasa nada. Es normal que estéis así. Os preocupa vuestra amiga y futuro. –Les sonrió cálidamente Hestia sintiendo como el fuego del hogar crecía cada vez más, más y más. Los semidioses le devolvieron el mismo gesto.

 **Aracne se retorció, tratando de salir. El túnel de tejido se contrajo alrededor de ella y la sostuvo rápido. Trató de escabullirse hacia adelante, pero la trampa ya estaba pegada a su abdomen.**

-¡Es una trampa china! –gritó al fin Annabeth comprendiendo porque le había mandado a Aracne construir una obra con semejantes dimensiones.

-¡Una idea brillante! –Exclamó su madre. –Así se quedara atrapada… -desde lejos se podía ver como madre e hijos hacían girar los engranajes de su cabeza. Era un tanto espeluznante. -, no te podrá atacar, recuperaras la estatua ¡y seguirás viva! –Gritó feliz a punto de llorar.

-Vaya…la primera niña de Atenea en regresar viva. Interesante… -Dijo Pensativo Ares y Atenea y Percy lo miraron mal. A Afrodita no le dio mucha importancia ya que su relación funcionaba así: Se querían pero tenían amantes, además, de que si no tuvieran líos amorosos con mortales no existirían los semidioses. –No me mires así no he hecho nada…Aún. –Sonrió lascivamente mirando a la rubia, que estaba hablando feliz con sus hermanos (que la estaban felicitando) sobre el plan de atrapar a Aracne.

Percy viendo como la miraba el dios se acercó disimuladamente a su mejor amiga sin que esta se diese cuenta. Paso un brazo por detrás de ella posándolo en el sofá, todo este sin que ella se percatase, cosa que agradeció.

Thalia miró con suficiencia a Connor al a ver visto la reacción de Connor.

-Eso no me dice nada. La apuesta es si Annabeth se acaba uniendo a la caza y… como van las cosas de momento voy ganando. –Se jactó Connor.

Thalia gruño. Ella conocía a su amiga pero podía llegar a hacer grandes estupideces solo por orgullo.

 **No podía pasar por ese camino tampoco. Annabeth había temido que las púas de las patas de la araña pudieran perforar la seda, pero las piernas de Aracne se presionaban con tanta fuerza contra su cuerpo que apenas podía moverlos.**

 **―** **¿Qué, qué es esto? ―gritó-. ¡Estoy atrapada!**

 **―** **Ah, ―dijo Annabeth―. Se me olvidó decirte. Esta obra de arte se llama Esposas chinas. Por lo menos, es una variación más grande en esa idea. Yo lo llamo Esposarañas chinas.**

Toda la sala se levantó aplaudiendo y felicitando a la semidiosa, que lucía una sonrisa orgullosa. Percy se acercó timidante a ella con los brazos extendidos y preguntó timidante:

-¿Un abrazo?

-No

-¿Pero porqué? –Preguntó triste.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes: Tú sabrás. Piensa, pero no te sobre esfuerzos. –Y se volvió a sentar junto con Thalia.

-Pero… ¡Agh! ¡Chicas, no hay quien las entienda! –Dijo tirándose del cabello y se dejo caer en el asiento junto a ella resoplando.

Katie, Clarisse y Silena miraron la escena divertidas.

-Parecen una pareja sin serlo. –Rió Katie.

-Ah… -suspiró Silena -, esa es la mejor parte cuando vas a salir con alguien. Es como un contigo pero sin ti. Como lo echo de menos. –Dijo recordando cuando estuvo en esa fase con Charly.

-Tonterías. Respondió Katie.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que te ves representada con Travis? –Le picó Silena.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pues claro que no! No digáis estupideces. Anda vamos a nuestros asientos.

-Sí, si…tú sigue diciéndote eso. –Canturreo Clarisse, divertida.

 **―** **¡Traición! ―Acertó Arachne, rodó y se retorció, pero la trampa la abrazó con fuerza.**

 **―** **Era una cuestión de supervivencia, ―corrigió Annabeth―. Me ibas a matar de cualquier manera, si te he ayudaba o no, ¿no?**

 **―** **¡Bueno, por supuesto! Eres una hija de Atenea. ―La trampa se quedó inmóvil―. Quiero decir... ¡no, por supuesto que no! Yo respeto mis promesas.**

Todos los presentes en la sala sin excepción, rodaron los ojos.

 **―** **Uh-huh. ―Annabeth dio un paso atrás mientras el cilindro trenzado comenzó a golpear de nuevo―. Normalmente estas trampas están hechas de bambú tejido, pero la seda de araña es aún mejor. Mantendrá tu velocidad, y es demasiado fuerte para destruir, incluso para ti.**

 **―** **¡Gahhhh! ―Arachne rodó y se retorció, pero Annabeth se trasladó fuera de su camino. Incluso con un tobillo roto, pudo evitar una trampa de seda gigante.**

 **―** **¡Te voy a destruir!, ―Prometió Aracne―. Quiero decir... sería agradable contigo si me dejas salir.**

-¿En serio? –Pregunto un incrédulo Chris. –Estar tanto tiempo encerrada ahí dentro la ha vuelto tonta ¿o, qué?

-No pero la maldad que habita en su interior es mayor a la capacidad de razononamiento de sus pensamientos. –Dijo Afrodita y todos se la quedaron mirando con la boca abierta. -¿Qué? No soy solo una cara bonita.

-Sí pero antes de ser monstruos solo eran personas con una vida y que no querían dañar a alguien…solo hacerse notar o enamorarse…y vosotros los convertisteis en monstruos con un odio en el interior hacia vosotros que asusta. Y por vuestra culpa nosotros tenemos que pagar los platos rotos. Por vuestra culpa no pudieron disfrutar de sus vidas y fueron tratados como monstruos temidos y para saciar esa sed de venganza nos matan a nosotros porque piensan que a lo mejor os dolerá…pero se equivocan porque muchas veces no sabéis ni que existimos. –Soltó Percy cabreado. Todo esto le estaba sobrepasando. Primero tendrían q lidiar con una guerra pero antes se tenía que bañar en el Lago Estigia, luego Annabeth se había enfadado con y no sabía por qué y luego en un futuro muy próximo su mejor amiga se enfrentaría sola a Aracne…todo le estaba sobrepasando.

-¿Cómo te atreves mocoso? –Le dijo Zeus, peligrosamente con un tono bajo lleno de ira.

Percy levanto la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos sin miedo e hincho el pecho.

-¿Es que acaso es mentira? ¿No los castigáis convirtiéndoles en terribles monstruos pensando que sufrirán? ¿No les quitáis sus vidas? ¿No se intentan vengar de vosotros matándonos a nosotros?

-Vale, puede que en eso tengas razón, joven. –Aceptó Demeter. –Pero en lo último te equivocas. Claro que nos importais.

-Pues no lo parece, con todos mis respetos Señora Demeter.

Annabeth quería acercarse a él, abrazarle, tranquilizarle y meterle una colleja (esto último por lo imprudente que estaba resultando ser), pero su orgullo no la dejaba. ¡Necesitaba la disculpa!

 **―** **Yo ahorraría mi energía, si fuera tú. ―Annabeth respiró hondo, relajándose por primera vez en horas-. Voy a llamar a mis amigos.**

 **―** **Tú, ¿vas a llamarlos por mi obra de arte?, preguntó Aracne esperanzada.**

-La verdad es que sí es un poco tonta. –Dijo Nico rompiendo el tenso ambiente que había dejado Percy.

 **Annabeth escaneó la habitación. Tenía que haber una manera de enviar un mensaje Iris al Argo II. Tenía un poco de agua que le quedaba en la botella, pero ¿de qué manera crearía suficiente luz y niebla para hacer un arco iris en una caverna oscura?**

-Seguro que si esbozaras una sonrisa iluminarías el cuarto. –Coqueteó Apolo y a Annabeth se le tiñeron levemente las mejillas. Su coqueteo altamente efectivo fue interrumpido cuando una mano impacto con su nuca. –¡Ay, hermanita!

-Deja de coquetear con mi futura cazadora. ¡Y deja de llamarme hermanita!

Otra cosa que lo ponía de mal humor a Percy: la posibilidad de que Annabeth entrara a las cazadoras de Artemisa, y que tres dioses coquetearan con ella.

Connor se acerco a Will, Clarisse, Katie , Thalia y a su hermano y susurró:

-Venga chicos, hasta la diosa Artemisa esta de mi parte ¿Y si me dais ya el dinero? –Dijo extendiendo la mano.

-Ya veremos pequeño mequetrefe. –Gruño Clarisse dándole un manotazo.

 **Aracne comenzó a rodar de nuevo―. ¡Estás llamando a sus amigos para matarme! ―gritó ella―. ¡No voy a morir! ¡No así!**

 **―** **Cálmate, ―dijo Annabeth―. Vamos a dejarte vivir. Sólo queremos que la estatua.**

-¡¿Qué?!¡No! Yo necesito sangre ¡Acción!

Artemisa no dudo en coger su arco y disparar a Ares. La flecha se clavó hasta el fondo en su hombro derramando el ícor, la sangre dorada de los dioses.

-¡¿Pero qué leches te pasa?! ¡¿Qué haces?! –Gritó de dolor, mordiéndose el labio evitando que las lágrimas que retenia en sus ojos se derramaran por sus mejillas y así mostrar su debilidad.

-Pero, ¿no querías sangre? Ahí la tienes. –Dijo satisfecha la diosa de la luna mientras que sus cazadoras la aplaudían por su excelente tiro. –Te has llevado tres cazos.

-Hija –intentaba convencer Atenea a Annabeth –podrías matarla. Total nadie se daría cuenta.

-No se mama, ya se verá. ¿Y si es peligroso?

-Bueno tu piénsalo.

 **―** **¿La estatua?**

 **―** **Sí. ―Annabeth debería haber dejado eso ahí, pero el miedo se estaba convirtiendo en ira y resentimiento―. La obra de arte que voy a mostrar la más prominente en el Monte Olimpo, No va a ser la tuya. La Atenea Partenos pertenece allí, justo en el parque central de los dioses.**

 **―** **¡No! ¡No, eso es horrible!**

 **―** **Oh, no va a suceder de inmediato, ―dijo Annabeth―. Primero vamos a llevar la estatua con nosotros a Grecia. Una profecía nos dijo que tiene el poder de ayudar a derrotar a los gigantes.**

Y toda la tranquilidad y paz que se respiraba se transformo Caos.

-¿Cómo que gigantes? –Gritó Connor. –Aun no hemos combatido con Cronos, que es un titán, y ¡¿Queréis que nos enfrentemos a gigantes?! ¿Gigantes? ¡En plural!

Percy se apoyo sobre sus rodilla y se restregó las manos por su cara.

-No sé porque…pero ya me lo venía venir. Pero haber…¿gigantes? Eso ya es demasiado.

-¿Creeis que Gea… -dejo Dionisio la pregunta en el aire con temor en su voz.

-No. Es imposible esa dormida. –Razono Atenea.

-Bueno, Cronos también está dormido y mira la que ha montado en un momento. –La contradijo Ares. –Además, sabéis que solo Gea podría controlar a los gigantes y que no se salieran de control.

-Es mejor que sigamos leyendo –aconsejó Hades -, así sabremos que demonios sucede. –Todos asintieron. –Hermana por favor.

 **Después de eso... bueno, no podemos devolverla al Partenón. Eso elevaría demasiadas preguntas. Estará más segura en el Monte Olimpo. Se unirá a los hijos de Atenea y llevar la paz a los romanos y los griegos.**

-¿Cómo que romanos? –preguntó escéptico Malcom. -¿Ya no hay romanos, verdad?

-¿Los romanos no se habías ´´extinguido´´ hace años? –Preguntó Chris, rascánose la cabeza.

-O bueno eso teníamos entendido. –Dijo Annabeth levantando una ceja en dirección a los dioses a modo de que querían explicaciones inmediatamente.

-A ver como lo explicamos… -Empezó Demeter. Miro a Atenea y esta suspiró.

-Sabeis que las culturas griegas y romanas están entrelzadas entre sí, ¿Verdad? –todos asintieron. –Bien. Entonces entenderéis que si existimos nosotros, los griegos, por fuerza tienen que existir los romanos.

-¿O sea que teneis a vuestros dobles romanos por ahí compartiendo vuestros dones y demás? –Preguntó Will sin entender mucho a decir verdad.

-No es que tengamos un doble hijo. Es más como una esquizofrenia divina…o al menos es así como lo llamamos. Estando en nuestra forma griega tenemos a la romana dormida dentro de nuestra cabeza y pasa lo mismo al revés. No podríamos existir sin la otra.

-¿Y porque nos habéis ocultado la existencia de los romano? –Preguntó Percy.

-Porque cada vez que os juntáis se forma una guerra en la que cada bando necesita la ayuda de los dioses, pero como comprenderéis nuestras personalidades no se pueden separar por lo que sufrimos ataques esquizofrénicos y terribles dolor de cabeza. –Explicó Poseidón. –Aunque cabe decir que siempre que se han enfrentado griegos y romanos, siempre he ido con los griegos. Los romanos me tienen miedo. –Hizo un puchero. –Y si me quieren tener miedo, que lo tengan por algo. –Se cruzó de brazos y puso mala cara.

-Volviendo al tema principal –retomó Atenea -, espero que entendías porque os lo hemos ocultado. No queremos mas guerras entre nuestros hijos. Bueno entre mis hijos griegos y sus hijos romanos. –Dijo con asco esta última palabra. –Bueno que me desvío de tema, ¿os ha quedado claro?

Los semidioses aceptaron a regañadientes un poco enfadados por lo que sus padres les habían ocultado pero entendían. Miraban por su bien, aunque no entendían por que se crearía una guerra entre ellos, total eran de la misma familia (aunque a lo mejor una rama de la familia más alejada, pero familia) y además semidioses se tenían que ayudar entre ellos.

 **Gracias por mantenerla a salvo de todos estos siglos. Has hecho un gran servicio a Atenea.**

-Eso es tener estilo y saber meter el dedo en la yaga. –Rió Hermes. –Me gusta. –Ronroneó. Parcialmente había dejado de lado el asunto de Luke y ella, pero es que esta chica le estaba sorprendiendo para bien.

Al lado de Annabeth, Percy, parecía que echaba humos. ¡¿Qué pasa que todos los dioses se la iban a echar encima o que pasa?! ¡No solo tenía competencia con Luke, que era el chico del que su mejor amiga había estado enamorada desde que tenía siete años sino que ahora venían cuatro dioses y la tiraban los galgos!

-Causas furor entre los hombres amiga. –Rió Thalia, molestándola y así de paso picando a su primo.

-Cállate. –Dijo roja, intentándose ocultar tras Thalia.

-Sí, mejor. –Gruño el hijo de Poseidón.

 **Aracne gritó y se sacudió. Una hebra de seda tiro de las hileras del monstruo y se unió a un tapiz en la pared del fondo. Aracne contrajo el abdomen y ciegamente rasgó fuera del tejido. Ella continuó rodando, lanzando seda al azar, tirando sobre braseros de fuego mágico y rasgando azulejos del piso. La cámara se sacudió. Los tapices empezaron a arder.**

 **―** **¡Deja de hacer eso! ―Annabeth trató de perjudicar a un lado de la seda de la araña―. ¡Vas a derrumbar la caverna entera y matarnos a las dos!**

Atenea apretó los puños en su regazo.

 **―** **¡Mejor que verte ganar! ―gritó Aracne―. ¡Hijos míos! ¡Ayúdenme!**

 **Oh, genial. Annabeth había esperado que el aura de la estatua mágica mantuviera alejada las arañas pequeñas, pero Aracne continuó gritando, suplicando que le sirvan. Annabeth consideró matar a la mujer araña para hacerla callar.**

-¡Sangre! –Volvió a gritar Ares mientras se apretaba la herida que le había lanzado Artemisa minutos atrás. Apolo se la había quitado y le había aconsejado que se presionara la herida para cortar el derrame de icor.

-¡Callate! –gritaron todos sin excepción, hasta sus hijos.

 **Sería fácil usar el cuchillo ahora mismo. Pero ella dudaba en matar a cualquier monstruo cuando estaba tan indefenso, incluso Aracne. Además, si ella apuñalaba a través de la seda trenzada, la trampa podría fallar. Y Aracne posiblemente podría liberarse antes de Annabeth pudiera acabar con ella.**

Annabeth levantó una ceja a su madre en diciéndola silenciosamente que ella tenía razón, que no tenía que matar a Aracne porque algo podría salir mal. Atenea aparto la vista avergonzada. Las ansias de vengarse de Aracne por tener a su hija en un futuro malherida y sola allá abajo superaban su poder de razonamiento.

 **Todos estos pensamientos llegaron demasiado tarde. Arañas comenzaron a acumularse en la cámara. La estatua de Atenea brilló más. Las arañas claramente no querían acercarse, pero se adelantaron como si reunieran su coraje. Su madre estaba gritando por ayuda. Finalmente se derramarían en, Annabeth abrumándola.**

-Lo que se llega a hacer por las madres. –Suspiró Hera con la mano en el corazón y acto seguido miro acusadoramente a sus hijos. –Y mis hijos eso no lo comprenden. –Fulmino a Hefesto y a Ares.

-Si fueras una buena madre, tal vez… -Lo dejo caer Hefesto jugando con sus juguetitos mecánicos. –Mmmmm…. –Rió. –Que tontería tu nunca serás buena madre.

-Hermana, -llamó Artemisa –espero que le des el premio a la mejor hija del mundo porque lo que está haciendo por ti mi futura cazadora…

-Y dale con futura cazadora. –Refunfuñó Percy.

-La verdad es que no suena nada mal lo de ser cazadora. –Le susurró para que nadie les oyeran pero los de la apuesta si que lograron escucharles.

-¿Qué? –logro pronunciar Percy. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. ¿Iba a aceptar ser cazadora…?

-Ya has oído.

Percy se estaba volviendo loco entre _tu sabrás_ y _ya has oído_ …Lo único que sabía es que…desde luego Annabeth estaba enfadada y no se enteraba de nada y se estaba empezando a asustar.

-Lo que acaba de decir Annabeth es música para mis oídos. –Dijo feliz Connor, en el pequeño corrillo.

-No subas tan rápido que luego la hostia es peor. –Advirtió Will.

-Envidiosos. Eso es lo que sois. –Rió.

 **―** **¡Aracne, basta!, ―gritó ella―. Yo…**

 **De alguna manera Aracne se retorció en su prisión, señalando su abdomen hacia el sonido de la voz de Annabeth. Una hebra de seda le pegó en el pecho como un guante de peso pesado.**

 **Annabeth se cayó, su pierna quemaba de dolor.**

La rubia hizo una mueca. Desde luego la estaban castigando la pierna.

 **Ella cortó salvajemente con su daga la red.**

 **Annabeth logró cortar la hebra y arrastrarse, pero las pequeñas arañas se estaban cerrando a su alrededor.**

Annabeth temblaba solo de imaginárselas arrastrándose con lentitud hacia ella, moviendo sus asquerosas patas peludas mientras la miraban con sus ochos hijos. Percy al verla así no lo dudo y la envolvió con su brazo atrayéndola hacia él y le dio igual que estuviera enfadada con él. Al principio se resistió un poco pero al final accedió a dejarse arropar por él.

Thalia vio esto y sonrió con suficiencia a Connor el cual arrugo la cara.

 **Se dio cuenta de todos sus esfuerzos no habían sido suficientes. No iba a lograr salir de aquí. Los niños de Aracne la matarían a los pies de la estatua de su madre.**

-Eso no va a pasar, listilla. –Le susurró contra el pelo y acto seguido le deposito un beso. –Yo no voy a dejar que pase eso ni tú tampoco.

-Percy…tu no estas allí. –Susurró contra su pecho.

-¿Y eso me supone un impedimento? –le sonrió. -¿Te acuerdas de la primera misión de Thalia? –Annabeth asintió. –Yo no tenía que hacerla, no me la asignaron y ya ves lo que me importó. Así que esta vez va a ser lo mismo.

-Tú siempre diciéndome lo cabezota que soy, pero ¿sabes? Tú también tienes lo tuyo. –Rieron ambos.

Thalia, Will, Katie, Clarisse y Travis se giraron siniestramente hacia Connor y este trago duro.

-Me parece a mí que el único que va a reaprtir dinero aquí, eres tú. –Le señalo Katie.

-Entonces…¿ya me has perdonado? –Preguntó ilusionado Percy.

Annabeth sonrió y Percy sintió que el pecho se le liberaba y volvía a respirar bien.

-No. –Y le dio un beso en la mejilla,librándose de su abrazo y acercándose a Thalia que la esperaba con una sonrisa.

Y todo ese sentimiento de libertad…volvió a caer llenando su pecho, nuevamente, de preocupación e incertidumbre pero no tanto como antes, ya que le hbía abrazado, hablado e incluso besado…en la mejilla pero besado. Un beso es un beso.

-Muy bien Anni, hazte la dura.

-No me estoy haciendo la dura Thals….Solo espero a que se disculpe.

-Ya pues como no le digas porque se tiene que disculpar…porque mirale que cara de tonto tienes. –Dijo señalándole. Percy se estaba tocando la mejilla donde la rubia lo había besado y tenía en el rostro una sonrisa tonta que no podía con ella.

-Es un sesos de alga. –Rió divertida.

 **"** **Percy", pensó, "lo siento".**

-No te vas a tener que disculpar, porque no te vas a morir. –Rugió Percy.

-Percy, no se puede saber eso.

-¡No, Annabeth! No te va a pasar nada. Te he dicho que no te pasaría nada. Ya verás…cuando llegue allí, porque voy a llegar ya lo veras, te echare la bronca por pensar así. ¡No te vas a morir!

-Tranqulizate Percy. –Advirtió Apolo. –Te va a dar un infarto, y eres aún muy joven.

-Lo intento pero es que estoy muy atacado. Y todo por culpa suya. –Señalo a Annabeth.

-¡Oye!

-Como si fuera mentira…

-Hija tine razón –Dijo Atenea. –Como nos muramos será tu culpa.

-Mama… -Se quejó Annabeth. –Pero no te pongas encima de su parte.

-Esto debe ser histórico –le comentó Hermes a Apolo. –Atenea dando la razón a un desdecendiente del mar. Voy a apuntarlo. –Saco una libreta y apunto fecha y hora.

-Estúpidos. –Murmuró la diosa de la sabiduría.

 **En ese momento, la cámara rugió, y el techo de la caverna estalló en una explosión de luz ardiente.**

Y Hestia paró de leer.

…


End file.
